Phil's Family Ties
by LexiTeal
Summary: Bella and Alice just rescued Edward from the Volturi. They are now on the plane back. But what happens when Bella's stepfather, Phil, is suddenly dragged into the world of supernaturals? Not to mention, a mysterious vampire shows up and alters the Cullens' lives for the rest of eternity. What will they all do... when Victoria AND the Volturi get thrown back into the mix!
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to everyone who decided that my story may be worth a bit of their time. I truly am so excited to write this fan fiction. Enjoy! I will try to post a new chapter as quickly as possible. ~ Lexi Teal**

 **Disclaimer: All Twilight-related content is property of Stephanie Meyer. I am borrowing these characters throughout my story to (hopefully) entertain you and let her story continue even though the saga has come to an end.**

Chapter 1 (EPoV)

The Pilot's voice crackled overhead as he reported the landing time of our flight. The minds around me began to stir and several of them proceeded to check for everything that they had hauled onto the plane with them. But all I cared about was the girl finally sleeping soundly in the window seat next to me, and Alice too, of course. She was curled up on my left side, eyes closed as if she was asleep, but I knew better. Vampires never sleep. I whispered to her, too low for the humans around us to hear, "Any visions yet?" She grimaced, eyes still closed, and shook her head, a fraction of an inch. _No_. I sighed and looked down lovingly at my Bella.

I knew I would have to wake her soon, from the pilot's thoughts we would be landing in about five minutes. Placing my cold hand on her shoulder, I tapped lightly twice and she began to stir. "Charlie...?" she mumbled, still half asleep. My hand reached around and cupped her chin, "No love," I murmured to her softly as her eyes flickered open, "it's me."

"Is this a dream?" she looked down at her hands as if she were about to cry. My dead heart sank. I never should have left her. All I wanted was for her to live a normal, happy life free from the dangers of the supernatural. That didn't happen. "Bella it's really me, it's not a dream," I told her lovingly as I tucked a strand of her soft brown hair behind her ear. She frowned and then her eyes met mine and I could see that they were brimming with tears. "Oh Bella..." I breathed and enveloped her in a hug. I felt her warm tears scald my shirt. Wincing, I buried my face in her hair, taking in her strawberry shampoo scent. I'd missed her so much.

"I guess this isn't a dream," she mumbled through my shirt, "Don't leave me!" she whimpered. "Never," I promised her. I would never leave her like that again. When I had left it was torture for me to be without my Bella... I had no idea she was also in the same pain... for months. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them again. My lips gently brushed her forehead and she sighed softly in contentment. "The plane is about to land, love," I told her, coaxing her to sit up once again. Alice had already reached up in the overhead compartments and taken Bella's backpack from above us.

As the three of us waited for the landing I listened to the rest of the passengers on the plane. Behind us, several girls were giggling and daring each other to come up and talk to me. I put my arm over Bella's shoulders as I read their thoughts. The tiny one in the middle seat was shoved out into the aisle and nudged forward by her two friends. She was about Alice's height and had mousy, blonde hair. Her cheeks flamed and I looked up at her questioningly. Of course, I already knew what this was about, but she wouldn't know that. Her thoughts became jumbled. _Oh my gosh! He's gorgeous!... Is my hair okay?... Do I just look like a complete idiot right now?..._ Her thoughts just kept tumbling around and I tried not to smile. I smelled the blood that had risen to her cheeks when she first saw me and it reminded me that I hadn't hunted in a long time. It had been... three weeks? The girl gave a slight cough, and he turned his attention back to the little girl standing in the aisle, Alice pretending to be asleep again.

"Umm... My friend in the green shirt behind you, she thinks you're hot and she wondered if you would give her your number?" she rambled in a hurry, her voice catching at the end. Then she saw my arm wrapped around Bella and she took a step back, "Oh, is... is that your girlfriend?" she asked in disappointment. I nodded and looked at her, seeing through her eyes that mine were completely black. Her heart picked up the pace and she froze like a deer caught in the headlights. Her instincts told her that I was dangerous. And I was. She quickly mumbled an apology and ducked her head, sliding back into the seat behind us. Alice chuckled softly in her 'sleep'. Rolling my eyes, I look back to Bella who had completely missed the whole conversation. She had been looking out the window as we began to descend, passing through a cloud on the way down. By now, the ground was already visible to the passengers of the plane and many of them were now looking out too. Being a vampire, he could see the ground the whole time.

As everyone was anticipating the landing, some with fingers in their ears, others still with their cell phones out despite the warnings, Alice froze. Her eyes became distant and I was bombarded with the vision: A red-headed vampire racing through the dessert somewhere, then it flashed to her in the forest... in Forks. My fist, that wasn't resting on Bella's arm, clenched so tight that it would have broken the armrest had I grabbed it. Alice placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked to her anxiously. _Not here. We will discuss this with the family when we're back at the house._ I gave a stiff nod and slowly loosened my fist. Bella looked up into my eyes with a questioning, weary expression. I mouthed 'later' and she just nodded and hesitantly rested her head on my right shoulder.

With a small thud the wheels of the plane met the runway and we began to lose what little momentum we had left. Finally coming to a full stop, the Pilot's voice returned overhead, "Please wait until the seatbelt lights have been turned on before getting out of your seats. Have a wonderful day." There was a lot of bustling as the people around us slowly unbuckled and stretched, grabbing for their luggage. I shot up out of my seat, not too quickly of course, but Alice still gave me a warning look. Bella stood and I took her hand in mine and led her off of the plane as fast as I could at a human speed, Alice right on my heels.

When we were back inside the airport itself we walked right past the baggage return and headed for the front entrance. People around us stopped and marveled, but we didn't have time to worry about that right now. We needed to get home. Fast.

After what seemed like forever going at too slow a pace, the three of us approached the front doors. Squeezing my hand, Bella stepped forward to open the door but I got there first. I pulled it open and we walked through as she gave a playful huff. She knew I didn't mind. _I kinda borrowed a guy's car when I was trying to get Bella and I to Italy so... we don't have a car._ Alice thought to me. Right as she said that however, a familiar black Mercedes pulled around in front of the sidewalk. Bella's face lit up as she saw Carlisle drive towards us. "And I thought Alice was the one who could see into the future!" she laughed and I couldn't help but smile.

 _Edward, your Volvo is in the next parking lot. Esme drove it over here... We figured you guys would be back by this afternoon. It's good to see you safe, son._ Carlisle told me through his thoughts. I smiled gratefully at him, then gently tugged on Bella's hand and lead her to where my car sat waiting with Esme leaning against it. _I've missed you so much, Edward!_ She enveloped me in a tight hug. "I've missed you too, Esme," I murmured. I hadn't seen most of my family for a month. For a while, I thought it was best to just take off on my own. I couldn't stand to be around three couples while I couldn't be with my Bella... it was unbearable. Esme gave the others a hug, Bella gasping in surprise, and pulled back with a smile.

Carlisle pulled up and Esme hopped in on the passenger side. Looking back to Alice and Bella I opened the side door for my sister and then proceeded to open the passenger's door for Bella. As she climbed in and I heard the quiet click of her seatbelt, I raced to the other side of the car and was in the driver's seat before she could even lift her head. I smiled guiltily at her and stepped on the gas. We took a well-hidden back road to Forks, driving probably somewhere around two hundred miles an hour. It was enough to set Bella on edge like always. I chuckled at that.

We pulled into our long driveway less than a half-hour later. Nothing was said much on the way there and Alice was shifting nervously in the back seat, something vampires didn't usually do. _Edward, what are we going to tell them? Victoria... what are we going to do? I can't see any more visions of what she may be doing so close to Forks... it's unnerving._ I grimaced as I parked the Volvo in the giant garage. "We'll find a way to keep Bella safe. Nothing will touch her," I hissed fiercely, imperceptible for anyone else but Alice to hear. And with that I turned the car off and helped Bella to her feet on the other side. We were home at last.

 **Please take the time to read and review the chapter. I shall hopefully be posting the following chapter tomorrow evening.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (BPoV)

His eyes gazed down lovingly at me and I had to remind myself that it wasn't a hallucination this time. It was really _him_. My heart fluttered when he took my arm in a polite gesture after opening the car door. Alice was by my side in an instant and pulled me into a hug, her bell-like laughter ringing through the garage. I smiled and returned the hug, hoping she didn't have any shopping sprees planned just yet. That is if they were staying.

Jasper appeared in the doorway and I felt a wave of calm and reassurance wash over me. "We're not leaving again, Bella," he said softly with a hint of his southern drawl. Then his face twisted in pain and he lowered his eyes, "I'm so sorry Bella... This was all my fault. If I hadn't lunged at you- and on your birthday, no less! I... will you forgive me?" I blinked in surprise. "Of course! But it wasn't your fault at all. I was the one who cut myself on the wrapping paper. You couldn't help it." Before I could see his reaction he was right in front of me, Edward stiffening at my side. He may be his brother, but I was his mate. The thought brought a smile to my lips. Jasper, feeling the happiness that I felt, smiled and embraced me in a brotherly hug. I gasped (for like the millionth time that day). Out of all the family, he was the only one who had never expressed his emotions, ironically, about me.

I knew that I was truly welcome in the Cullen household now. Even Jasper was opening up to me. The last suspicions of this whole thing being a dream was finally slipping and fading away. My family was back and eventually I will join them forever. Edward placed his hand on my back and lead me inside where I saw that the rest of the family was already comfortably situated around the room. Looking around, everything was as it was before. The cold, emptiness that had inhabited the place for the last few months was gone. I grinned as I saw the piano that Edward and I used to sit by for hours that first summer we knew one another. That seemed like it was so long ago.

I sighed and Edward dragged me onto his lap as he sat down on one of the two pristine, white couches in the family room. Taking my chance, I curled up and rested my head on his shoulder, still exhausted from our sudden trip to Italy and back. Then a thought struck me. Charlie. My breath came in short heaves and my mind swirled with the worst possible scenarios. He had probably alerted the FBI by now -or worse, called my mother. I began to panic and the room swayed in front of me. Cold hands firmly held me to a cool, hard chest that I assumed was Edward. Shaking, I clutched his shirt and buried my face in the soft blue fabric. A blast of forced calm surged through me and my heaving became soft whimpers. "Everything's going to be okay, love," Edward cooed into my ear. He buried his face in my hair and held me close. Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself with the help of Jasper and looked up at the rest of the Cullens.

Esme was immediately on the cushion seat next to me. She took me into her arms, "Bella, honey, what's the matter?" My eyes began to sting and I look up at her helplessly. "Charlie," I croaked. "You don't worry about him, darling. We'll come up with something," Jasper spoke up, leaning against a corner in the room with Alice in his arms. "Right now, however, we have a more urgent issue to discuss," Alice piped up, shrugging out of Jasper's hold on her. "Bella, this includes you too."

Everyone around the room looked to her with curious expressions, except for Edward whose face was in a small grimace. "I had a vision on the flight," Alice began, "At first it was of Victoria racing through the desert. My guess is in Arizona," I gasped as I heard this and she continued on without much hesitation, "But then the scene changes and she is running through a forest. The forest in Forks." All around the room it was dead silent except for the thundering of my heart. My cheeks flushed; I was sure that every one of them could hear how fast my heart was racing at the moment.

Victoria was coming back to Forks. And not only that- but she may also go to Arizona where Renee and Phil are still looking for a baseball career opportunity. My head starting spinning again and I began sobbing in Esme's arms. Now I've put Renee, Phil, Charlie, and all of the Cullens in danger. Esme patted my back and Edward began rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of my hand. "Don't worry, Bella. We won't let Victoria harm you," Carlisle said softly. I sobbed and shook my head, tears obscuring my vision now. "No," I choked out," my... my parents... and Phil... and you!" The last part was barely audible, but every vampire in the room had heard it perfectly. Seven pairs of eyes were looking at me, incredulously. They all thought it was so selfless of me... and thought I had a complete lack of self-preservation. I just can't help it though. I winced as I thought back to the past.

I was always the one who managed our finances and bought the groceries when I lived with Renee. I was the one there to comfort her when one of her boyfriends broke her heart. I was the one who would cook the meals, otherwise she would have probably burnt the house down trying. I was the one to help her renew her driver's license and apply for jobs. It was as if our roles in the family were reversed. I didn't really mind. My mother was kind-hearted and I wanted to do everything I could to help her. But then she found Phil and he was more than happy to help her. So I had moved here to give them some time alone.

When I snapped out of my reverie, Carlisle was kneeling on the floor in front of me, face full of concern. "Bella? Bella. Bella! Listen sweetheart. Focus on me. Everything will be alright. We won't let her hurt any of your family, I promise." He said, his honey-colored eyes boring into mine. I nodded and wiped away the last of my tears on my shirt that I realized I'd had on since I left to rescue Edward from the Volturi.

Alice quietly walked over to me at a human pace and knelt down beside her father, "Come on Bella, let's go see if we can get you into some cleaner clothes. Would you rather wear a skirt or dress?" she asked in a mischievous way. I had to laugh a little at that. Right now, even a Let's-make-Bella-a-Barbie dress up sounded appealing. At least it would take my mind off of things. I nodded and wiped my eyes once more. Alice skipped to her feet and tugged lightly on my arm, thrilled that I had willingly agreed for once. I immediately regretted it.

Then, to my complete surprise, Rosalie stood up from the other couch. "May I join in? I bought a dress recently, but I think it would look better on Bella," she asked. My jaw dropped and I looked over at Edward to see surprise written on his face at well. Alice just beamed and nodded enthusiastically. And with that, my two sisters nearly carried me up the stairs and into Alice's bedroom. I looked over my shoulder as we approached her door and saw that Edward was chuckling quietly, glad that Rose was seeming to put in an effort to be nice for once. I hoped that her grudge against me had at last withered away. She was a lot more fun to be around when she wasn't staring daggers at you all the time.

 **And that's the second chapter! :) Finally Phil is mentioned. What do you think is going to happen? Will Victoria go after them? Or is she still going to create a newborn army? Please Review if you can!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please take a minute after you read the chapter to leave even a short review on what you thought about the story so far. Also I am open to suggestions for a name belonging to a new character (vampire) later in the story. Thank you for your support!**

Chapter 3 (APov)

Bella stumbled back into my closet and moaned in protest. "Just one more outfit! Here," I handed her a blue blouse and designer jeans, "At least wear these. See, you don't even have to wear a skirt!" I teased. She stuck her tongue out at me, and snatched the clothes from my outstretched hand. "Fine," she grumbled.

While Bella closed my closet door to change, I went over and sat by my sister on the bed. Not that we needed to sit, it just became a habit after a while. Rosalie sat beside me, her new dress draped over her lap. "Thank you," I told her quietly. She looked up at me and then back down at the dress.

"I never hated her, you know," she whispered, despite knowing that all except Bella would hear their conversation, regardless. I nodded and let her continue. "I just didn't understand how she could just throw her life away for... for this. She can never grow up, have kids, watch her kids grow up, enjoy grandkids... none of that. She's just so willing to throw it all away. But," she paused, " It's her decision, not mine. I never had a choice, but I would rather be a monster and have a family who loves me than to have died that day..." Rose closed her eyes and sighed, remembering her 'death' day, I'm sure.

I looked across the room, lost in thought for a moment. Even after all these years, I could never remember the day of my transformation. All I knew was that my change had something to do with the fact that James was hunting me just as he had hunted Bella. I never understood the pain of the transition or the forced separation from my human life. I just woke up and I was immortal, remembering absolutely nothing of my past. Most vampires probably would think that I was lucky, but I wish I could remember my human years. After killing James, I found out a little bit of my past and discovered that my niece was still alive, but other than that... The opening of my closet door snapped me back to the present.

Bella walked out in the outfit I chose for her and did a clumsy, little twirl. "How do I look, Alice? I feel ridiculous in these heels," she added. "Give it a day and you'd probably break your neck trying to walk in those," Rosalie commented. There was a snarl from downstairs. "Oh, I'm just joking Edward, take a chill pill," Rose grumbled. That made me laugh. Bella examined her outfit in a mirror mounted to the wall of the closet door and grinned. "It's not too bad... but do I have to wear the heels? Rosalie is right, I probably would fall and..." she glanced down at the floor when another soft growl was heard. There was no need to finish her sentence.

"Okaaay, fine. No heels. But you can wear these instead," I pulled my favorite sandals from a cubby along the wall. Bella's jaw dropped when she saw the shoes. They were soft leather flip flops, heavily embroidered in gold. I could wear them with anything, and they looked PERFECT with her outfit.

Taking them and smiling in relief, Bella sat down in the middle of my room and slipped off the heels as fast as she could. One day she'll like dressing nice; it may take a century, literally, but she will. I've 'seen' it. I stood up quickly and helped Bella to her feet, leading her downstairs to Edward. When we reached the sitting room, Edward flashed up from his seat and had his mate in his arms in less than a second. He briefly stepped back to admire her new look, then pulled her back to his chest and embraced her tightly. He was probably likely to never let her leave his sight again. She was his life. She was his world. His entire universe now.

Jasper stepped out of the corner beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist, sending an electric shock through me at his touch. I smiled and twisted my neck to gaze up at him. His bronze eyes sparkled and his dirty blonde hair was in disarray yet perfect at the same time. For the millionth time, I thought of how lucky I was to have such a wonderful man. He pecked a kiss lightly on my cheek then looked up to the rest of the family, a serious look consuming his facial expression.

"What are we going to do about Victoria?" he asked us solemnly. Bella tensed in Edward's arms. Then Carlisle stood up from the couch, "Alice, can you see anything else that may detail her motives?" he turned to me. Closing my eyes I disconnected myself with the reality around me and at first all I could see was darkness. Then, slowly, a vision began to piece itself together. As the image became clearer I saw Victoria slowly walking towards Phoenix, but then she stops and reels back, her face in a snarl, and she zips off, heading towards California. This scene dissolves, and after another swarm of darkness, she reappears. Now she is in a dark alleyway, a lifeless body at her feet. She wipes her lips and looks up at the sky to see that it is about midnight. The red-headed vampire reached into her jacket pocket and pulls out a flyer. After she unfolded it, I caught a full view of what it was and felt like I was going to be sick. There was Bella. On the piece of paper. Below her picture was written: 16 year old Isabella Marie Swan missing after sudden trip to Italy- from the town of Forks, Washington. If you see this girl please call. There was a phone number below that I recognized to be the local police department. A mist rolled in and diluted the scene before me until it was nothing but black once again. Then, I blinked and was back in the sitting room.

Jasper was grasping my two hands and looked at me with fear now in his eyes. He was in front of me, blocking the view of the rest of the family. A dry sob found its way out of me and I leaned against Jasper, shaking with fear and anger. How could someone threaten Bella, my sister... I couldn't voice what I had seen. It was frightening. We now had solid confirmation that Victoria was hunting down Bella and she was headed back to Forks. Jasper whispered words of calm and I felt his gift pour through me. I was engulfed in a feeling of love and peacefulness. Yet no matter how much he influenced me, I couldn't stop thinking about what I had just seen.

I shifted my eyes over to Edward. No doubt he had seen the same things that I had. We made eye contact and a strong feeling of concern jolted through me (Jasper quick to ease the feeling). Edward looked absolutely murderous.

 **Sorry that the chapter was a bit short, but that seemed like a good spot to end this chapter. Next update will be another EPoV. Don't forget the chance to name a character! Please fav/follow/review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love it when you guys review. Keep doing it please! Thank you to those who have. And here is chapter four... :)**

Chapter 4 (EPoV)

My jaw clenched tightly with enough strength to shatter steel. Victoria was after my Bella. Wanting to snag her away just as I finally got her back... I tightened my hold on my mate and kissed the top of her head softly. She needed me right now. I had to keep it together. I looked over at Alice. She was visibly shaking.

"We need. to leave. now." she said, emphasizing the urgency. At once my family was up and dashing about collecting this and that. They knew that whatever her vision was, it was bad. It seemed that just when we thought our lives would return to normal (or as normal as you could get being an immortal vampire), we have another curveball thrown at us. I laughed bitterly. That's what started this all: baseball.

Without much thought I scooped Bella into my arms and carried her back out the garage door and harnessed her firmly in the middle seat of Emmett's Hummer. She squeaked in fear and I gave her an apologetic look, "I'll be right there, love." I dashed back in the house and heard Alice finish informing the rest of her latest vision. Rosalie had a small designer purse in hand as well as a luxury suitcase. I gave her a questioning look. We never brought suitcases. We would just buy clothes wherever we went and donate them after we've worn it. _This is for Bella. I snatched clothes from her house before you guys arrived at the airport. Figured she would feel more comfortable in her own clothes than Alice's choices for her._ She told me telepathically. I nodded and smiled gratefully. I was thrilled to finally see Rose warming up to Bella at last.

But right now, we had far more important things to worry about. I pivoted on my heel and headed straight back to Emmett's car. One by one the rest followed and found a seat in the car. Emmett took the wheel and Carlisle sat beside him, unleashing a death-grip hold on the poor console between them. Tension crackled in the air. Bella's soft whimper broke the silence and Esme and Carlisle looked to me. _Where to?_ My father asked. "It needs to be as far away from here as we can get," Then I had an idea, "What if we go to Egypt? Then we'll also have Amun and his coven there to protect Bella." I suggested.

However, Alice shook her head viciously, her eyes troubled. "No, it's not worth the risk. I've had two visions of Victoria searching the dessert and we are not completely certain that it is in Arizona." That's true. "What about the Amazon? We could stay with Zafrina and her coven?" Esme suggested. Again, Alice shook her head sadly, "That's too dangerous also. Remember? There's a vision of her running through the forest. Yeah, the trees look like the ones here in Forks, but there's so many varieties in the Amazon, it could be there too. It's too risky," Alice moaned as she dropped her head into her hands.

"The mountains," I said. She looked up at me like I was crazy. "None of your visions showed anything about her traveling and searching through mountains," I explained as Emmet started up the car and backed out the driveway. "Well I'm headed to the airport," Emmett commented. "That may work," Carlisle joined in. "What about the Ural mountains? The population would make it difficult for her to reach us. Not to mention many of the natives around that area have legends of red-eyed demon women," he added. I gave him a smile. That sounded like a plan.

"Guys," Rose nearly whispered, "Don't you think it would be smart to see if there are any Quileute legends to help us? I mean, they must have something that may help them avoid vampires if they wanted to. We didn't ask for their help in avoiding James, and Bella very nearly died," she said bluntly. The car was silent for a moment.

Then, the Hummer whipped around skidded into the other side of the road going back the way we came. "Change of plans. Let's go find us some wolf," Emmett said and sped up to pass three cars in a row. In Emmett's head he was rapidly reviewing all of the fighting techniques that Jasper had taught the both of us over the years. He was hoping it may come down to a fight. I grimaced and looked down at Bella. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she leaned her head on my shoulder. "We're going to the border, love. To see Jake and Billy," I whispered in her ear. Her brown eyes blinked open and she sat up, "Jake!"

"Err, Edward?" she mumbled softly (even though everyone in the car could hear her no matter how softly she spoke). "Hmm?" Bella let out a sigh and looked down at her hands that lay in her lap. "Jake and I have known each other since we were little, and we've grown closer since you..." she trailed off looking up at me with pain in her eyes. I hugged her close to me, "Go on love, it's alright." She nodded, "And... well he thinks that we are... more than friends. And I've tried-believe me I have- so much to get him to see... I love him, but I love him as a brother. And I guess he just doesn't understand, but he's still my best friend, and," she gasped for breath and was about to ramble on when I put my finger to her lips. "Don't worry, Bella. Everything will be alright. I don't want you to worry about that, okay? Promise me?" I asked looking down at her. Again, she nodded and closed her eyes, pressing her face against my chest.

I stroked her soft brown curls and heard her heart rate finally slow. _Poor child, she's suffered too much and at such a young age..._ Esme thought sadly. She's suffered because of me. Agony clawed at my heart, unrelenting, as I thought of how much pain I forced Bella through. Never again. A small growl, too low for Bella to hear, escaped from my throat. Victoria will not lay a finger on my Bella.

We were deep into the forest now and overhead the tree leaves blocked most of the sun. Emmett swerved to hit a tree then came to a stop. I gently lifted Bella's head from my chest and she opened her eyes once more. Sitting back up she tried in vain to unbuckle herself from the many straps and securities of the harness that was used as a seatbelt for a car like this. I couldn't help but laugh as I caught her hands to avoid her somehow injuring herself. She would somehow find a way, I knew.

Carlisle flashed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. This one was red. We had so many, that we usually didn't bother to keep track of them. We went through cell phones like humans go through paper plates. The phone was to my father's ear and he was speaking to a man with a rough, old voice. "Yes, Mr. Black," I heard my father say, "This is quite urgent, it has do with the safety of Bella and her family. Yes. Are you sure? Thank you sir, we'll be right over then," Carlisle snapped the phone shut and shoved it back into his pocket.

 _Billy is ill and they can't meet us at the border. He insists, however, to talk to us in person. As chief of his tribe, he has wavered the border-related part of the treaty temporarily. We will head through La Push to his house._ Then aloud he turned to ask Bella, "I assume you know the way to your friend Jake's house?" Everyone in the car, besides me, gaped at him in shock. And with a small shrug and chuckle, Emmett put his car in motion and tunneled through the trees. Before we knew it, we had crossed the long-existing border, and were in La Push.

 **How is the story so far? Next chapter will be from JPoV. Whose PoV do you like best? Do you think I'm portraying the characters right? Let me know what you think! Still looking for a name of a vampire for later in the story...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to say a quick thank you to csp4 and USNeshama for reviewing my story. I'll be sure to throw in Esme/Carlisle's point of view sometime. And thank you to all my guest reviewers! I love and read every one. It truly makes my day. Don't forget about naming a vampire... I have no suggestions so far. :( I need it soon, so speak up!**

Chapter 5 (JPoV)

As Dad and I were eating our dinner- take out from a nearby fast food place- his phone rang from his bedroom. He looked to me and sighed, "I better get that," he frowned. Slowly he backed out from our kitchen table and wheeled himself down the hallway, coughing as he went. I turned back to my plate of food, far more interested in it than his social life. No sense in eavesdropping. Most likely it was a call from one of the council members... probably to check up on him and to make sure I was coping with the whole 'wolf thing'. I was lost in thought (and my dinner) when the doorbell rang. "I got it dad!" I yelled down the hall as I stuffed my face with one last bite of food. Turning the knob, I opened it and found Quil standing there with blood on his hands.

"The search party found Elan up in the mountains- dead," he said, lowering his head. I was stunned. Elan was one of the newest members in the pack. He was such a friendly kid and had only phased a few weeks ago. Elan had gone missing a couple days ago and search parties had been looking for him ever since.

I grabbed Quil and dragged him down the hall and to my Dad. As we burst into his room, Billy closes his phone and looks at us solemnly. I just got a call from Old Quil. "So he's dead?" he looks at my best friend sadly. Quil nodded and failed to hold back a tear. "Seth... he's devastated. He was the first one to find him out of me, him, and Sam. The two of them had bonded a lot since Elan first phased," he added.

"Do you know how he died?" I asked. Not many things could kill shape shifters like us, even if we aren't in our wolf forms.

"A bite to the jugular," he said darkly, "We believe it was Victoria. We found a trail of vampire stench that was about a day old. It smelled like Victoria." I growled and began to shake. That evil leech! Quil's eyes widened and he jumped in front of Billy and me. Realizing what I had almost done, I forced myself to calm down and the shaking stopped. "We need to stop this. First humans and now she's killing the pack?!" I nearly yelled. Dad's phone rang again. As he pulled it out, I caught a glimpse of the caller ID: Carlisle Cullen. I groaned.

"Hello?" my Dad's scratchy voice asked. "What is it?" he paused for a moment. "You'd better come over here then. I need to talk to you in person and I'm too sick to meet you at the border." As if to confirm this Billy began a bout of coughing. He put his phone back up to his ear and continued, "Do not mind the treaty tonight, Carlisle. Bring your whole family." With that he hung up the phone and dropped it back onto his bed.

"What did he want?" I asked with an edge in my tone. What could be more important than what we were dealing with to not only talk with the Cullens, but waver the treaty and invite them into our house?! "Bella is in danger," Billy told me as he looked to gauge my reaction. "What?!" Okay maybe that _was_ pretty important. Just then the doorbell rang for the second time that day. I immediately raced back down the hallway towards our front door with Quil at my side. I violently wrenched open the door and saw Bella, Edward, and Carlisle on my doorstep with the rest of the Cullens hanging behind at a distance. "Come in, I guess," I growled with reluctance.

Carlisle nodded his thanks and Bella gave me a quick smile before the three of them stepped inside, the others quick to follow. Billy had slowly wheeled himself through the hallway and turned his wheelchair to face the seven vampires and Bella. "If you would come to my room, all of you," he croaked. Quil and I both backed away as they moved past us. They really did smell awful. The two of us followed and closed the door behind us as we walked into the room.

I settled down with Quil taking a seat next to me on the bed. My father had rolled into his closet and was fumbling through an old wooden chest that he had kept locked for years. Meanwhile all of the Cullens were paired up and standing looking at each other questioningly. After another coughing fit, Billy rolled his wheelchair back out clutching a smaller wooden box in his hands.

I had never seen it before and by his expression, neither had Quil. And of course the leeches- Edward whipped his head around and gave me an annoyed look- I mean Cullens, hadn't either. The box had golden engravings covering the top and sides of it. In the center, of course, was a golden wolf. The rest was a bunch of little sayings in the Quileute tongue that was said to bring luck to our tribe. The whole thing was covered in a layer of dust.

Billy rolled up to his bed and placed the old box between Quil and I. Then the tiny one with the short black hair lost focus and seemed to be staring at something far away. Edward gasped and looked down at Bella. What the heck was going on? I looked to Quil and he was just as bewildered as me, but Billy had a knowing look in his eyes. Without any conversation as to what those three knew, my father slid the latch at the bottom of the box and lifted the lid off. He carefully ran his fingers through the many scrolls that were placed in the box. Some looked centuries old. Billy ended up having to take out every scroll to get to the one he wanted. With the scrolls scattered on the bed and the one he wanted in his hand, he swiveled around to face our vampire guests.

"Why is Bella and her family in danger?" he asked warily. Carlisle took a step forward and looked first at Edward and Bella, then at Billy, "Victoria is hunting her. My family and I were hoping that your legends might give us a clue as to how to stop a vampire like her. She has a gift. Much like my sons Jasper and Edward, and my daughter Alice," he said indicating them each in turn. "Her gift is a sixth sense. She can sense when she is in any danger and will subconsciously be able to avoid it," he grimaced. No wonder we haven't caught her yet.

Billy sighed, "I feared as much. Well then, this won't help," he said tossing the scroll in a different pile on his bed, "It only mentions dealing with vampires who have an offensive power. We had thought at first that she may have some power of disguise or invisibility seeing as we have yet to actually see her," he paused to take another cough, "We'll just have to search through all of them," he frowned. My eyes narrowed. We're just going to allow them to raid through our legends?! Well if it helped avenge Elan's death and protected Bella... It was worth it. Everybody grabbed a scroll or two and began reading the ink smudged writing. Of course the Cullens had gone through there's in seconds, so we just handed ours over to them. No sense in wasting an hour trying to search them when they could read them all in under a minute. "This one mentions how to get around defensive vampire gifts," Jasper spoke up. "And this one talks about tracking vampires like her," Emmett said, serious for once. "What's the paper left in the bottom of the box, Billy?" Quil asked as he looked inside. I gave him a glare. Way to point out something else that the leeches now get to raid. Billy sighed and carefully lifted the folded paper out of the box like it was the most fragile thing in the world. "I was going to wait for another time... but seeing as you are all here," he noted, " I suppose it's better to get it over with." He looked at Bella with... guilt? I looked back at the folded paper. How did this have to do with _Bella_? She wasn't a Quileute _or_ a vampire- she was _human_! "Bella, this was written two hundred and fifty years ago. I'm sorry, I should have given this to you a long time ago," he said with regret in his voice.

Bella looked up at Edward then at Billy. She hesitantly took the note from him. Edward squeezed her shoulders gently and placed a kiss on top of her head. A soft growl escaped my throat, and the blonde chick turned to glare at me, "Get over it, dog," she hissed too low for Bella or my father to hear. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Bella and the letter. She slowly unfolded the parchment and read aloud:

 _With deep respect to the Quileute tribe and Council, my family and I will no longer be associated with the chaos that our blood entitles us to. Until we meet again,_

 _~John Dwyer_

Everyone in the room other than Edward and Alice froze in shock. Bella looked down at the letter again. "Dwyer."

 **That name sound familiar? It should! Let's just say things are about to get real interesting... And please please please send in a name for the vampire (can be female or male). Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Quick trivia fact that I forgot to mention last chapter:** ** _Elan_** **is a native american name that means** ** _friendly_** **, but the tribe of origin is unknown.**

Chapter 6 (BPoV)

I stood there staring at the signature at the bottom of the letter. This can't be right. Phil... he wasn't a Quileute! He certainly didn't look like a Quileute... of course that wasn't saying much. His ancestors broke away from the tribe two hundred and fifty years ago. I shook my head and leaned into Edward for comfort. "It's alright, love," he whispered as he embraced me. That's when my jacket pocket began to vibrate. He stepped back to allow me to look at my phone. It was Renee. Across the room Alice lost focus again. Jasper held her close and watched her nervously. When she 'came to' again she was so startled that Jasper actually had to hold her upright to keep her from falling. Looking back down at my phone I pressed the green button.

"Hello? Mum?" I asked wearily. "Oh Bella! Thank goodness you picked up! I thought I would have to leave a message and then it wouldn't really be the same and then-" "Mom!" I cut her off, "What's wrong?" I asked, worried now. I glanced over to see Edward talking quietly with Alice and the rest of the Cullens. What was going on? "Well, it's Phil." At that I nearly choked. "What's wrong?" I asked quickly, hoping that it was just a bad baseball season or something. I could hear her sigh over the phone. "It all started nearly a week ago. Phil had just gone for a jog at the park. He does this every morning as an exercise to prep for his baseball season," I listened hoping that maybe he just twisted his ankle and might not play for a season, "But that day he never came back home. Bella, he was gone for three days! And that's not all. When he did come back home he was acting so strange... like he was afraid of _hurting_ me. He's being very distant and... I don't know what's wrong Bella! Yesterday I went up to him to see if he would talk at all and I touched his arm and," she took a breath before continuing her rant, "he was burning up! So I dragged him to the doctor of course but the doctor started getting extremely worried and wanted to run some tests on him, which we couldn't afford, but that's not all! As soon as the doctor mentioned that he should have a few tests done, Phil completely freaked out and demanded that we went home right then. He hasn't been back and he refuses to come out of the bedroom. Bella... I'm scared," she whimpered into the phone.

If it wasn't for Edward's quick reflexes my phone would have fallen to the floor right then. With a reassuring glance, Edward put the phone to his ear and spoke in his soft, calming voice. "Mrs. Dwyer, this is Edward Cullen. I am here with Bella right now and it just so happens that my father has seen cases like Phil's before," Edward paused and looked intently at Alice, relief flooding his gaze, "Now that I think about it," Edward said, returning his attention to the phone in his hand, "My family and I were just planning to take Bella with us on a vacation," he said, leaving out the exact location in case Victoria somehow got a hold of their phone records. "How would you and Phil like to join us? We'll send you the tickets and everything. It's next weekend and we think it would be fun to surprise you with the location... I'm sure you'll like it." There was silence at the other end of the phone.

"Umm, well," she stuttered, surprised at the complete turn in conversation, "yeah, sure. So your father... Carlisle, right? He will check on Phil while we visit... wherever we are visiting?" Edward smiled, "That is correct," he said with the utmost politeness. Edward turned to look at Jasper, who was watching him intently. It was obvious to all of us that he was communicating with Edward through his mind. "If that's alright, Mrs. Dwyer, may I ask you a few questions? About Phil?" "Oh, please Edward, call me Renee. What questions did you have?" she asked hesitantly.

"Did anything seem _different_ before Phil disappeared?" Edward asked his tone serious now as he once again held me close to his side. "Oh," she said, surprised at his direct question," No, not really... Well we did have a new neighbor move in to the apartment next door, but I don't think that really affected anything," she said simply. Everyone in the room froze like statues. This can't be happening. I moaned softly and Edward gazed down at me in worry then spoke into the phone once more, "What did this neighbor look like, Renee? Tell me exactly what you remember," he said with forced calm.

Her voice seemed to quiver now as she answered, "The person was dressed in winter clothes, which now that I think about it, seems really odd... The hood of the jacket covered the person's facial features... The neighbor had sunglasses on- even when they were inside!" she exclaimed incredulously, "I couldn't tell if the person was a man or woman... It was a very generic and worn jacket with loose denim jeans," she added. "Oh! And I remembered the person to be very pale, about like your family, Edward," she said.

I looked around at my vampire family to see looks of horror and dismay in their faces. The usually cheerful Alice, was huddled against Jasper who was desperately trying to send waves of calm to everyone in the room. Emmett and Rosalie were hand in hand watching Edward and I with worried expressions. Even Carlisle and Esme looked concerned! I looked over to Jake and Quil to see them both moping on the bed and Billy just sat in his wheelchair looking on at us all sadly. My attention was just turned back to the phone conversation as it came to a close, "That sounds good. We'll see you in a little over a week then. And please," my vampire's voice turned pleading, "just for safety measures, stay in the hotel across town until then. Bella is worried sick and her family is my family... we'll pay for everything. Okay, thank you. Bye Renee." He shut the phone off and sighed with relief.

"Alice-" Edward began. "Already booked. One master sweet up until next Friday at the nicest hotel on the north side of Phoenix," Alice informed us as she stowed away her phone. I sighed in relief. Then I looked to Carlisle who was like a second father to me by now, "The neighbor is a vampire," I stated rather than really asked. He nodded solemnly and I gulped, afraid of hearing the answer to my next question. "And Phil... he's phased hasn't he? Because of the vampire that had moved in next door?" I asked rather reluctantly. This time it was Esme who answered, "Yes, dear. All the pieces are there..." she frowned and went over to comfort me. My eyes stung with tears and she gently wiped them away as my cheeks flushed, embarrassed that I allowed myself to cry in front of them.

"Shh, shh, honey. Everything's going to be alright. We'll all be safely away from Victoria and next week we'll have your parents join us as well. Charlie can come too, if you want," she offered. I moaned, "Charlie. What are we going to tell him? I already left a note telling him that Edward was in danger and I was going to save him..." Edward looked at me fondly and I couldn't help but give him a small smile, despite my worries.

Emmett grinned wickedly and chuckled. Edward rolled his eyes and smirked while Jasper now looked slightly amused. "I've got it," he announced smugly, "It was all a prank, but you had no idea and neither did Edward or Alice or anyone except me. It makes sense. Why wouldn't I pull some stupid prank like that? How about I had told Alice that Edward was in trouble because he had been in a car crash between here and Port Angeles as we were driving back to Forks," Emmett smiled in a playfully evil way, "Of course I had made up the whole thing, and had actually just distracted the whole family into meeting him at a nearby gas station where I told Edward to go before hand to pick up some snacks for the rest of the trip. While they all worriedly met Edward at the gas station, Bella included, I had snuck home and had set up a surprise party for Bella celebrating that Carlisle had returned to his position as a doctor in Forks and we were all back together again," Emmett finally summed up.

I gaped at Emmett and was touched at how much he had thought this through. I turned and noticed a surprised look on Jacob's face as well. I had to hold in a laugh. He obviously hadn't thought of Emmett to be the type to think up things like that, and frankly I think it surprised everyone in the room at least a little. Carlisle's face broke out into a grin, "Well at least we have one problem out of the way now," he said rather cheerfully. I let Edward drag me over and tug me onto his lap as he sat on the bed. I leaned and melted into his arms, reveling in the moment. One problem down, two more to go.

 **I still have no name suggestions and nobody even bothered to review the last chapter. As you can tell after reading this last chapter, I REALLY need a name soon... Thank you for sticking with the story and** **please** **review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter was extremely difficult to write as there wasn't that much about Phil in the books. Here's Phil's PoV on the whole shape shifter deal. Thank you to all the support that you have given me and to this story! To know that people that I've never met enjoy my writing is exhilarating. And thank you so much for giving me names! I have big plans for this character... so excited!**

Chapter 7 (PPoV)

Nothing in the last week had made any sense to me. It took me two days just to figure out how to turn back into a human. Wolf. I was a gigantic wolf! Poor Renee. She had no idea what was going on. I probably seemed like I was ignoring her. Yet I'm afraid I'll hurt someone or accidently turn back into that wolf right in front of people. I gulped and went back to clutching my head between my hands.

The day I finally was able to come home flashed back into my head with perfect recall. I had just closed the front door as softly as I could to not draw attention to myself. At the moment, all I wanted to do was lock myself in the bedroom and hide. Renee, however, had just come around the corner as the door closed behind me. I looked at her surprised and greatly relieved face and froze. It was as if there was no one else in the world except for her... she was incredible. I felt a sudden protectiveness wash over me as our eyes continued to stay locked on one another.

After another moment or so, she ripped her gaze away from me and a feeling of disappointment rippled through me. But then I saw her small smile as she peeked back up at me. I took a few steps toward her and then reeled back. Two things happened at once: One was an awful, sickeningly sweet smell. The second made me freeze and I instinctively tensed. There was a flash from our kitchen window and I saw a figure race by, their eyes briefly flashing to me before the head turned and they were out of sight. The eyes were red. I began to panic and shake. This is exactly what happened before I had morphed into a huge wolf. Renee, being herself had not seen what had passed by the window. She was looking at me hesitantly and as I turned my face to look back at her, my heart clenched.

I didn't want anything more than to embrace her. But I knew I couldn't. Not yet anyway. I was afraid... so afraid I would phase and hurt her. Nearly against my will, I stepped around her and raced up the stairs to our bedroom, locking the door. Right now I needed time alone to figure out what just happened. I had a feeling it was not a normal occurrence. I sighed as I moved that memory aside. Since then, I still, no matter how hard I tried, could not get Renee out of my head. I loved my wife... but what was wrong with me?!

Just then Renee knocked hesitantly on our bedroom door, "Phil? Listen, honey," my caring wife called to me, "I just got off the phone with Bella and her boyfriend, Edward. Apparently they are back together. Bella seems very happy again, by the way," she said, going off on a tangent. Typical Renee. "Oh right. Yeah, so I just got off the phone and Edward said that his father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen has seen cases like yours before and he's offered to give you a little check up," she said, obvious relief in her tone. I was actually surprised, "He's seen cases like mine before?" I highly doubted that. Though... that name... sounded extremely familiar now that I thought about it. Huh. Oh well.

"Edward and his family has invited us on a mystery vacation next weekend," Renee continued, still talking to me through the door. Then her tone became a little more serious, "I described that strange neighbor that moved in next door recently and they seemed quite concerned," she told me. I was stunned. That's who passed by the window! That... that _thing_ had moved in next door... I gasped, completely terrorized at the realization. But at least I wasn't the only one who had apprehensions. Did Renee think the stranger smelled awful too? I didn't think so. "So they booked us a really nice hotel on the other side of town. They are really protective, the Cullen family, aren't they Phil?" I knew from her voice that she was grinning now. "Yeah, extremely giving..." I muttered confused at their sudden generosity. At least I would be well away from that red-eyed creep.

I was suddenly feeling way too hopeful. Carlisle said he's seen issues like mine before and also just happens to believe that the neighbor would cause issues. Coincidence? I wanted to bang my head against the wall! I moaned, suddenly greatly in need of comfort. "Renee?" I nearly whispered, yearning for her to be by my side now. The door creaked open a fraction of an inch. "Yes, Phil?" She asked curiously. "I'm sorry for the way I've acted. Forgive me?" I asked looking up at her big brown eyes, silently begging her for forgiveness. "Of course Phil!" she smiled like a kid in a candy shop and threw the door open as she ran over too me and gave me a hug. She barely even flinched at my new body heat. I smiled, completely blissful for the moment.

There was a couple things that I actually didn't mind since I turned into a wolf and all. One of them being that I had an extremely heightened sense of... well everything. But especially scent, sight, and hearing. Another thing that came with being half-wolf was the strength. Yesterday I had accidently crushed a flower pot just intending to rest my hand on it! I still hadn't told Renee about that yet... oops.

Renee shifted in her place beside me and watched me carefully. I had been sporting random outbursts lately. I honestly couldn't help it. I would get so angry over the littlest things; I was afraid I would phase. I chuckled, realizing I was acting like an emotional teenage girl who refused to leave the safety of her bedroom. I leaned over to Renee slowly and tentatively placed my hand in her open palm. Her eyes shone brightly as she smiled at me. For a brief moment I wondered if her emotions toward me had been amplified just as mine had been towards her. She was everything to me.

I just sat there beside her taking in her marvelous face, beautiful in every way. She glanced at the clock on our wall and let out a wistful sigh as she removed her hand from underneath mine. "We should probably pack our bags and check out this hotel," she suggested. I sighed knowing that it was best. The quicker I got her away from... our new _neighbor_ , the better, I told myself.

I packed light, throwing a few t-shirts, baseball jerseys, and khakis into the suitcase leaving the rest of the room for all of Renee's stuff. I laughed softly when she came waddling out of our closet with a pile stacked so high that she couldn't see where she was going as she stumbled towards me. It reminded me of Bella. That is definitely where she got her clumsiness from. I stood up and helped her cram everything into our poor suitcase. Ten minutes later we were heading downstairs. Renee excited went along in front of me while I dragged our over-stuffed suitcase easily down the steps behind me. It wouldn't nearly have been as easy had I tried this a week ago before acquiring this extra strength.

Renee had hailed a taxi and before I knew it we were in the tiny yellow excuse for a car, ready to head to the hotel. I really hoped I wouldn't phase in this thing- as a wolf I was just as big as the small taxi. As Renee fastened her seatbelt in the seat next to mine, I took one last glance back at our apartment. I shivered; two burgundy eyes were peering down at me from a window in the apartment next to ours.

 **And that's Phil's mind at the moment! I hope you are enjoying reading the story as much as I am enjoying writing it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Esme's PoV as promised. :)**

Chapter 8 (EsPoV)

Carlisle stood beside me, my arm wrapped with his. There was so much going on, yet I couldn't help but feel overjoyed that my family was back together again. Bella truly was one of my daughters now, vampire or human it didn't matter. I smiled sadly as I watched Edward hold Bella carefully in his arms. They suffered so much, risked so much, just to be together. Edward picked up on my thoughts and met my eyes in acknowledgement. I could tell that he was thrilled to know that I thought of her as a daughter.

Going back to our current situation, I realized we still had several things we still needed to straighten out. I sighed softly and let go of my husband's arm. "Billy, how long have you known about this?" I asked rather reluctantly.

He slowly hung his head in shame. "I read the letter when I first became the chief of the tribe," he muttered. Rosalie seemed to explode in his face," You knew?! You knew this whole time, and you never even bothered to warn Bella?! Or how about Charlie? Huh? Renee? Phil?! You knew and you never even warned _him_..." she fumed. At the edge of my vision I noticed the two wolves snarling at Rose. I was about to see if I could calm her down a bit when Alice shook her head ever so slightly. I raised my eyebrow but kept quiet.

Jacob stood up from the bed, "Don't you blame my father for this!" he all but growled. Quil had to yank him back down on the bed so he wouldn't charge at my daughter. I bit my lip, afraid that someone would end up hurt, particularly Bella. Edward had already backed up a few steps and positioned Bella slightly behind him.

"What's got your tail in a mouse trap, dog?" she sneered. I glared at her and Rose backed off immediately. Jacob slumped his shoulders and glared at the carpet. Quil looked at Jacob, then back at Rosalie. "If you couldn't tell," he said rather acidly, "You aren't the only ones with family issues. Victoria seems to not only be killing the humans, she's now targeting the pack. Elan, our youngest wolf, was found dead in the mountains this afternoon."

My hand went to my mouth in shock as I took in this information. I had never met Elan in person, but I still felt a sense of loss. Around me, my family stared at the three Quileutes in disbelief. And then Bella fell limp with panic in Edward's arms. "Bella!" my son gasped, his eyes wide in fear. "Victoria is... here? But Alice... you said..." Bella gulped, trying to force down her panic. And then everything seemed to click. Edward's head whipped around to stare at me understanding and anger dawning in his eyes. "We've been tricked," he spat bitterly, beyond furious. "Victoria's been playing with your gift Alice," Edward said gritting his teeth and confirming what I had just been thinking, "She decided on going to the desert in Arizona and the forest here in Forks to give us a false sense of knowledge about where she would be. She was in the mountains! The one place we thought to hide Bella that wasn't anything close to the visions. She could be anywhere," he growled.

Bella hesitantly placed a hand on his chest and he calmed down immediately, bringing her hand up to his face. "Edward's right," I sighed, " Nowhere is safe. But we need to do something," I said with as much determination as I could muster. Nobody threatens my family and gets away with it.

"But what about Phil and that other vampire?" Emmett asked to no one in particular. It was Jasper who answered, his military instincts kicking in. "We'll have to split up again. Just like we did for James," he declared. Jacob and Quil lifted their heads up to look at him curiously, "If it involves killing Victoria, I'm in" Jacob snarled, Quil nodding in agreement. "And your pack?" Jasper asked, a plan most likely already forming in his head. Jacob nodded. I sighed and looked up at Carlisle who was grimacing. I knew he didn't approve of violence, but sometimes it just couldn't be avoided. I had a gut feeling that this was one of those times.

"Then Emmett, Edward, Seth, Embry, and I will go find Phil and this vampire and get things situated over there. We'll probably have to drop the whole vacation facade," he contemplated. Edward stiffened, "I'm not going to be split up from Bella again," he hissed. I couldn't blame him. "Bella's coming too," he insisted. She looked up at him in surprise. He's letting her go? "If she can stand up to the Volturi, she can handle a trip back to Phoenix," he said gazing into her eyes, his own full of emotion for her. "Thank you," she whispered to him. I knew either scenario was painful for him. But we knew from our encounter with James that Bella was no safer away from Edward than she was by his side. And I don't think Edward could bring himself to leave her again, even if only for a week.

I saw him give me a small nod as he looked over Bella's shoulder, embracing her. "Alright," Jasper said, "We add Bella to the expedition. The rest of the wolves would need to work with Esme, Carlisle, Rose, and Alice to make sure Victoria is lead away from both Phoenix and Forks. I think it would be best to have to groups with two vampires each. Preferably Esme and Carlisle in one and Rose and Alice in the other," he added. I smiled gratefully at my military son.

Jacob took a deep breath, "Okay, say we go with your plan. What exactly could our pack do when we're split up like that?" he asked doubtfully. Jasper sighed and started pacing in the tiny space in the center of the room, "I was thinking Carlisle and Esme along with Sam and whatever wolves you guys choose, would stay around monitoring Forks. The other group: You, Rose, Alice, and probably Quil and a few other wolves, would try and track down or at least distract Victoria while we handle the problem in Phoenix. Alice needs to be with you to predict Victoria's motives as best she can," he explained his eyes searching Alice's worriedly. His anxiety to keep her safe was infiltrating the room. "I'll be fine, Jaz," she murmured lovingly. He nodded and then looked to Billy, still sitting quietly in his wheelchair, for approval. With a quiet nod, Billy parted the sea of vampires and came to a stop beside the door.

"Jacob, open the door. It stinks in here," he grumbled. Everyone in the room chuckled at that. "Smells like wet dog," Emmett teased making a face. Bella giggled as Jacob got up and pushed past Emmett to get to the door. To be honest, it was a huge relief as the door was propped open. Not just because of the smell. Carlisle and I were crammed into the far corner of the room and Emmett and Rose were obviously in discomfort as they tried to stay as far from the wolves as they could in the room. Billy went right on and rolled himself into the hallway, coughing as he did. I looked up to my husband to see him frowning slightly after him, "His cough is getting pretty bad," he murmured more to himself than anyone else. I placed my hand back in his and gave it a light squeeze. Then I stepped forward to the bed and reached out for the delicate scrolls and handed them to Alice. That's not something we needed to forget.

Jacob turned back to my family and Quil stood up from his spot on Billy's bed. "So when do we start?" he asked Carlisle. All eyes turned to my husband for direction. For a moment, he brought his beautiful, molten gold eyes down to look at me. There was a hint of worry and yet relief reflected in his eyes. Then he looked back at the group gathered around us. "Now."

 **Now they finally have a plan. :) I enjoy your reviews and read every one, so please feel free to leave me one if you are so inclined. Thanks guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I just had to give you another chapter today- it's been exactly a month since I started this fic! Thank you again for all the wonderful feedback. Just so you guys know (If you haven't figured out already) EPoV is my favorite perspective to write from... :) Not to mention he's my favorite character. Who's yours? I would love to know!**

Chapter 9 (EPoV)

I knocked on my bedroom door. "Come in," I heard a sleepy voice call out to me. Grinning I silently opened the door and lied down on the bed next to her. It was like things had never changed. Her eyes were on me, and I turned over on my side to watch her. "Go back to sleep, Bella. Everything's ready to go in the morning. We have it all worked out," then I frowned and lifted her chin up gently to look me in the eyes. "But we need to talk to Charlie soon, before we leave." Nothing was worse than seeing her in pain. She clutched my hand and buried her face in my shoulder, moaning.

Then she looked up at me, obviously trying to change the subject, "Did you hunt?" she asked me, true concern in her eyes. "Yes, love. Don't worry about me, though," I whispered as I traced her jaw with my cold fingers. She gave an involuntary shiver and I chuckled, kissing her lightly on the lips before I sat up. "We better go now," I told her as she reluctantly lifted her head from the pillows.

"What are we going to tell him? That I just got back from a surprise party and now I'm leaving all of a sudden- again- to go see mom?" she asked skeptically. There was nothing I could do to hold back my laugh, "Yeah, I guess that'll have to do. Remember, the rest of the Cullens got here before I did and that's why Alice reached you first and you all had to go back and meet me at the gas station," I told her with mock seriousness. Even she couldn't hold back a laugh now. Bella was amazing. I still marveled at how such a beautiful creature like her would choose me to spend eternity with.

In ten minutes, she met me downstairs in the living room, the sun starting to just rise over the trees surrounding the house. As she came down the railing, she stopped and her mouth dropped open in admiration. "Edward, you're... sparkling!" she said in awe. My lips curved up in a crooked smile, "That's right, because I am a scary, vampire!" I growled softly and sped to her side, teeth inches away from her neck. And... she laughed at me, shoving me away playfully. Only she could find a vampire's teeth inches away from her throat amusing. I rolled my eyes and scooped her up into my arms, carrying her the rest of the way downstairs, despite her protests.

As we left the house I could hear the thoughts of Jasper and Emmett as they were making sure they had gathered everything Bella could possibly need for our trip. We pulled out of the driveway in my Volvo and I maneuvered my way over to Charlie's in record time. The moment we turned on her street, her heart began frantically beating, dreading what was about to take place. With a gentle squeeze to her hand, I parked in front of her house and walked around at a human pace to the passenger side. Charlie was watching me guardedly through the window. His emotions quickly changed as he caught a glimpse of his only daughter as I helped her out of my car. I took a deep breath and held her hand as we walked up to the front door.

The door flew open before I even knocked. Standing in the doorway was Charlie. Clutched in his hand was the note that Bella had written him before she left with Alice. "Get inside, both of you," he said glaring at me. Had I been a human in this situation, I probably would be scared out of my skin right now. Charlie looked furious. I even saw him take a glance towards his gun hanging on a peg by the door. Like that would do anything but endanger Bella. However he quickly dismissed the thought and beckoned us to sit on the loveseat in the living room.

"Start explaining: You've been gone for five days, Bella," Charlie said bluntly. Bella had yet to look up at her father. Squeezing her hand in assurance I turned to him, "My father decided to return to his position as Fork's doctor and we were all to come back here. I was off doing a research study on mountain lions up in the mountains," I lied easily and Bella lifted an eyebrow at me, "So I was the last one that would be arriving. About half way between Port Angeles and Forks, Emmett called me on my cell phone and told me to grab some snacks for the weekend at the nearest gas station. So I pulled into the parking lot and found that all my siblings, except Emmett, were waiting there as well," My head turned to look at Bella for a moment, "Bella was there too," I said fondly, even though it wasn't true. "We found out, questioning each other as we grabbed a quick lunch, that we had all been tricked. Emmett had called my siblings and told them that I had been in a car wreck near a gas station between Forks and Port Angeles," I paused, seeing in his mind that he was still doubtful. "We come home to find that Emmett had set up a huge surprise party back at our house. Unfortunately, he went a little overboard and decided to take the whole family, including Bella, camping quite a ways north for a few days... I'm sorry we never told you, sir. But nobody knew where we were going until we were way out of town. No cell phone service," I added. Bella nodded in agreement.

Charlie was eyeing me closely, and I could tell he still didn't quite believe me. It was frustrating that I couldn't hear his thoughts like I could others. All I can get from him are vague notions of what is on his mind. We sat there for a few minutes and then Charlie grunted, "Hmph. You kids these days," he grumbled, then got up and walked into the kitchen to grab a bag of chips.

Bella's mouth gaped open and I was a little surprised myself. That was it? No, 'you're never allowed to see my daughter ever again' or 'get out of the house before I grab my gun' threats? I frowned. That wasn't like Charlie.

Bag of chips in hand, Charlie returned to his seat on the other couch. He took one look at the two of us, then sighed and set down his bag of chips on the end table beside him. "I don't believe a single word of that cover story," he said. Bella turned to me with wide eyes and then back at her father. "And why is that?" I asked him cautiously, not being able to really see the reason from his mind. He gave me a look as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Vampires can't eat."


	10. Chapter 10

**I've decided to venture out a bit and give you Charlie's PoV this chapter... :) It was HARD to write! I hope you enjoy this one!**

Chapter 10 (ChPoV)

Now it was my turn to look sheepish. I looked up to Edward and saw his eyes, quite literally, turn black. "How. did. you. know?" he asked me... with fear in his eyes? Why would _he_ be afraid? _I'm_ the one who apparently just angered a vampire! Time to start explaining I guess.

I looked up at my daughter, who I had grown so close to in the last year or two, and sighed, "Sorry, Bells... but when you left...I didn't know where you'd gone! So I... I kind of went through your search history... and emails," I trailed off, ashamed. "What?! Dad!" Bella's face flushed as Edward looked to her questioningly, "Search history?"

"When I was trying to figure out why you were so different... before I knew for sure that you were a vampire. Umm, remember when we first met and you drove me back after saving me from those guys in Port Angeles and I discovered you were a vampire? I kind of searched what the internet had to say about vampires..." I nearly choked on my bag of chips, "Wait, what?!"

"Oh, yeah..." Bella bit her lip and looked between Edward and me. "Edward sort of saved me when I went dress shopping in Port Angeles for the spring dance and I went off to look for a book store on my own... and a group of guys cornered me in a back alleyway," her voice quieted and she shivered as she admitted this revelation. Any grudge I had against Edward melted away right then. "You really love her, don't you?" I asked in awe. "I do sir. She is my life," he said, rubbing circles into my daughter's hand. "And he is mine," the words escaped Bella's mouth in a whisper as she looked up at her boyfriend. I believed that.

"Listen Charlie, because you know what my family is, you are in danger," Edward said, completely serious. I cut him off right there. "Just keep me on a 'need to know' basis. I'm curious, but I'd rather stay alive," I said, raising my hands to stop him. He sighed in relief.

"Though... why am I in danger? You guys won't hurt me- right?" I added quickly. Bella broke into a grin, "No dad, the Cullens would never hurt you," she then frowned and looked back to Edward as if hoping for him to explain. He sighed and squeezed her hand ever so gently, before turning to me, "Their name is the Volturi. There is one rule for vampires: keep the secret. They are the ones who enforce the secret. By telling you... well that's not really 'keeping the secret'. If they find out that you know, they will come and kill you... and my family as well," Edward said turning his gaze back on Bella. The way he said 'family' left no doubt that Bella was included. I gulped, but pushed my fear aside. There was still more that I needed to know. And then it hit me, "You said if they found out that I know... what about Bella?"

There was a pained look in Edward's eyes then, "They already know," he choked. I gasped and looked at my little girl who had taken to her habit of biting her bottom lip. Then Edward cut in, "That was why Bella left," he said in a voice so low I barely heard it, "I had gotten a phone call from my sister, Rosalie, who had talked to Alice, that Bella had jumped off a cliff." I shot a disapproving glance at Bella, but allowed Edward to continue his story," I called your house and Jacob answered saying that you were at a funeral," He squeezed his eyes shut and continued, "I jumped to conclusions and thought that it was Bella."

It was as if just saying it, was torturing the boy. I continued to listen, "So, I thought to myself, if she was no longer living, I wouldn't live without her." This had my mouth dropping open and I looked to him, concerned. "Being an immortal, there aren't that many ways to kill us and I knew I wouldn't get any help from my family. So I went to provoke the Volturi," he grimaced. A cold chill went down my back. "In short, Alice came. Saw that Bella was alive. The two of them dashed off to Italy to stop me," Edward said. My breath caught and Edward's eyes flashed briefly in concern. He could hear that?! I pushed the thought away and nodded slowly for him to keep going, my bag of chips long forgotten.

"They stopped me in time, but not before the Volturi saw what was going on and figured out that Bella knew our secret," he told me and he was about to continue when Bella placed a hand on his chest, "I'll tell him," she whispered and he nodded and buried his face in her hair. Was that what guys did nowadays? I shrugged that off too. Maybe it was a 'vampire' thing. Bella didn't seem to mind. "There was only one reason that I came out of there alive," my daughter said, "and it was because the Volturi had made us promise to 'turn' me soon," she said, flinching as she saw my eyes widen in shock.

" 'Turn' as in 'Turn you into a vampire'?" I asked as I looked at the two of them sitting together on the loveseat across from me. Bella nodded and bit her lip again, leaning against Edward and watching for my reaction. But honestly, I was surprised that the Cullens hadn't changed her yet. I mean she was so much a part of their family and Edward was so devoted to her... As I thought this, Edward froze for a millisecond before seeming to catch himself and went back to rubbing circles into the back of Bella's hand. Seeming a little disoriented by my lack of reaction, Bella peeked up at Edward. He just shook his head and sighed, looking back at me. "So that's where Bella was the last five days," he told me.

I nodded wearily, still trying to make sense of a few things, "I know you can't eat, but do you... you know..." my hands became clammy and I braced myself to finish the question. However Edward finished for me, "Drink human blood? Most vampires do, yes," I paled and my heart started racing," but my family doesn't. We survive by drinking the blood of animals." That made me feel a whole lot better about letting my daughter date a vampire. Not that I could do anything about that, though. "What about sleeping in coffins? Burning in the sun? Super Strength? Garlic and Holy Water?" I asked. Edward's eyes lit up and he laughed.

"So much for the 'need to know' basis," he said and I shrugged. As long as I didn't tell anyone- which I would never even dream of doing. Edward smiled at me and answered my questions with precision," We don't sleep. We sparkle. Yes. No and No." I paused as I remembered each question his answers belonged to," Wait- you... sparkle?" I laughed and Bella joined in, nodding. "It's true. I've seen it. That's why they moved to Forks. There's hardly a day without clouds shrouding the sky," she said.

I smiled, glad to know that she had inherited my liking for Forks. Edward snorted and I glanced at him curiously. I wonder what he thought was funny? Hmph. Oh well, I'm just glad that she's happy.

"Charlie?" Edward asked hesitantly," Bella and I need to leave again," he informed me. I looked to him wearily, but nodded my head. I suppose I should just accept stuff like this ... and not include it as a 'need to know'. I had a feeling that I wouldn't **want** to know either. "Okay," I said, tears suddenly in my eyes, "Be safe, okay Bells?"

"I will Dad." And with that, they were gone.

 **Sorry for such a long wait, but I hope you enjoyed. Please review or share this story with your friends... or both? ;) Thank you for all the wonderful support so far. I look forward to continuing this story!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait... And here's chapter 11!**

Chapter 11 (EPoV)

Before we could even see our house I could hear Jasper's thoughts as he felt waves of shock and worry from the two of us. _Edward, what happened? Is Bella alright?_ My brother thought anxiously as we pulled into the garage. "Charlie knows," I didn't bother keeping my voice down; Bella never liked it when we would have conversations that weren't in her hearing range. My two brothers were in the garage in less than a second. "Charlie knows? Charlie **knows**?" Emmett emphasized. Bella nodded, her lip now trembling. "Bella it's alright," I cooed, turning and running my fingers along her jaw line then giving her a quick peck on the lips. Then I turned back to Jasper and Emmett. "Charlie figured out that we're vampires, yes." My brothers stiffened and both of their eyes flitted between Bella and me. "However," I added quickly, "He was just as calm and collected as when Bella discovered us."

Emmett chuckled, "Swans are weird. But I've learned to like em'," he joked. Bella giggled and stuck her tongue out at Emmett. Maybe she won't have to be a Swan too much longer... I mused, thinking back to my biological mother and all that she had left me. Bella Cullen. My mouth turned up in a grin at the thought. I shook my head. Later. Now was not the time.

"I told him the basics and the danger of the Volturi," I told Jasper who continued to stare at me questioningly. I looked at the watch that Alice had gotten me this past Christmas and took Bella's hand back into mine. "Our flight leaves in three hours. We better head to Seattle now," I said tugging her along and opening the car door of my Volvo for her. Jasper and Emmett were already in the back along with anything Bella could possibly need for the trip.

Through his thoughts, Jasper was still worried about Charlie knowing. I frowned and placed my hand on Bella's once more. Charlie could handle this... right? I mean, I had seen in his mind that he was surprised Bella wasn't already one of us... Did that mean he was okay with it? It certainly would make it a whole lot easier on Bella... I gave her hand a squeeze and looked back to the road as I sped to the airport.

By the time I pulled into the overcrowded parking lot, Jasper and Emmett had calmed down significantly. Emmett gathered Bella's things and went over to the bag check in while we went and headed towards security. We had half an hour until we could board our flight to Phoenix. Alice had assured us that the flight would be just fine, no delays.

Bella turned to me as we sat together in the terminal, "So, both of my parents will know now?" she asked, hope gleaming in her eyes. "It seems so, love," I murmured pulling her into my lap and kissing her cheek. She giggled and leaned into me, resting her head on my chest. I just hoped that this vampire wouldn't cause too much trouble... Emmett seemed way too eager to find the guy.

"Flight 723 now boarding to Phoenix, Arizona. Flight 723 now boarding," the lady at the desk called. She stood up and walked over, unclipping the rope and announced," First class passengers may now board." My family and I stood up and walked over, giving the girl our tickets. "Have... have a... n nice trip," she stuttered smiling at Jasper as he followed us onto the plane.

The pilot greeted us as we stepped aboard and we found our seats with ease. With complimentary pillows and blankets, Bella dropped into the seat beside me and snuggled up against me again. Nothing would keep us apart. I chuckled as I listened to Emmett's thoughts as he sat down behind us with Jasper next to him. _Ooh... looks like Jazzy 'dazzles'._ Jasper could read his emotions and looked at me confused. "You 'dazzle' people too, Jaz," I sniggered, quoting Bella. He rolled his eyes and pushed Emmett softly, "You better not tell Alice.""Oh, I'm sure she already knows," I teased.

For the majority of the flight we kept on teasing Jasper and giving him a hard time, Bella now curled in my lap. At one point one of the flight attendants was about to demand that Bella use her own seat, but thought better of it when both Jasper and I glared at her.

Just as the last rays of sun sank beneath the horizon, our plane landed at the airport. Perfect timing. We wouldn't have to hide out in the airport waiting for dark. This was it. I gathered Bella, still fast asleep, into my cold arms and avoided the weird glances as my brothers and I stepped off the plane. Tomorrow we would be explaining everything to Phil and Renee... and handling the vampire.

I swallowed hard, my arms instinctively holding tight to my Bella. If the vampire were to so much as touch her I... I... My train of thought dissolved as Jasper's hand gripped my shoulder. Waves of calm washed through me and I gave him a grateful smile.

A red light came on and all of the passengers' baggage came winding through the conveyor belt. In no time at all Emmett had snagged our one suitcase and we were hailing a cab to our hotel. Carlisle had booked us at a different hotel than Phil and Renee, but we had to wait till' morning anyways because they actually needed to sleep. I sighed softly... it's been so long... I couldn't even remember what it was like to sleep. It sure is fun to watch Bella sleep, though.

My lips curved up into a crooked smile and I looked down at the beautiful girl still tucked in my arms. The cabdriver pulled up in front of our hotel and looked at Emmett doubtfully. Both of my brothers snorted as Em pulled out a wad of twenties and tossed it at the guy, "Keep the change," he said over his shoulder as he got out to get Bella's suitcase from the trunk.

We left our dumbfounded cabdriver and checked in at the front desk, the bell hopper nervously wondering if he should offer to take our one suitcase from Emmett. He was terrified. Even without a gift it was obvious and Emmett was enjoying scaring the poor guy. I rolled my eyes and took a room key, heading up to put Bella in bed. My arms couldn't be that comfortable.

I sighed as her eyes blinked open when her head hit the pillow. "Go back to sleep, love," I whispered softly, "We are in Phoenix now. We'll see Phil and Renee in the morning." She nodded drearily her eyes closing again. I lay down next to her wrapping her snuggly in the blankets and bringing her to my chest. She turned to face me and buried her head in my shoulder, her fists grabbing my shirt, "Don't leave me," she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. I bent down and kissed the top of her head, "Never," I promised.

 **Please Fav/Follow/Review if you can! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the awesome support! Chapter 12 from Rose's view and as some may have predicted- she's not that happy. Unlike most FF authors that split up characters, I will not always alternate** ** _every_** **single chapter, but may give you two here, maybe three there... just depends. Next chapter** ** _will_** **be in Phoenix though. ;)**

Chapter 12 (RPoV)

Those _stupid_ wolves! They make me want to rip my hair out! But if I do that, then it'll never grow back, because I'm a _stupid_ vampire and I can never change and now ... ugh! Everything is just awful! Alice and I are crammed in a tiny minivan tracking down a relentless psychopath out for revenge on our little sister. Not my best day.

And now this rental car reeks of dog. Wet dog. They just had to run through every sprinkler going off as we went to pick out a rental car. I miss Emmett. I slouched in the passenger seat and turned my head to face the open window to catch some fresh air. Victoria's scent was faint and I knew she had been here about a day ago or so... nothing new. We'd been following the same trail for hours. That and the lingering scent of pizza that the dogs insisted we get before starting our vamp chase. Ugh.

Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Bella, and their dose of wolves should have all landed in Phoenix by now. They are so lucky. Carlisle booked the wolves a flight on a different plane. I _really_ miss Emmett. Dang it, Victoria is going to suffer for this! My only comfort in this nightmare was Alice, seated in the driver's seat next to me.

Every now and then we would strike up a small conversation like what we think the new vampire would be like or why Alice couldn't see into the future to know. She had just told me that the future was changing too much that nothing was perceptible right now. I had just shrugged and went back to looking out the window.

For the last three hours, the wolves in the back of the minivan (Jake, Quil, and a few that I had just met: Shilah, Jacy, and Nashoba. And Paul and Jared refused to come.) had been asleep. _Way to track down Victoria, dogs_. I rolled my eyes. Not that they would ever be any help awake. At least right now I don't have to stand the torture of listening to their nonsense as well. Wolves can be so _senseless_!

I looked over at Alice driving down the highway. Her short, black pixie-hair was all ruffled in the back and I stifled a laugh. Her eyes clouded over for a fraction of a second and then she squeaked in horror. "Why didn't you tell me before that my hair was all messed up? I look awful!" she said her eyes wide as she now looked in the mirror. I giggled some more and shrugged. Sometimes it was nice having some sister time alone. Well... almost alone.

She gave me a playful shove, keeping one hand on the wheel. "Why are we only going 85?" I groaned. I was used to going 150 or faster since I was able to tamper with all of our cars. Alice smirked, "Police car up ahead in about two minutes. Would've gotten a ticket." Oh. I never really had that problem when I drove. I always had a knack for charming the police officer. Not my fault. A smile came to my lips as I thought of all those poor, confused officers.

Alice shot me a glance but I just smiled at her and she went back to weaving in and out of traffic. We came up on the police cruiser and went on by without conflict. It's times like these that I'm glad I brought my tablet. I pull it out of the side door and flick on the switch. A little light in the middle of the screen popped up and was followed by more and more. Eventually the lights cleared off all of the black on the screen to reveal my lock screen. I sighed as I gazed at the picture.

Edward had sent it to me two years ago, the summer before we had met Bella. I smiled as I recalled the circumstance. That day I had challenged Emmett to one of his favorite video games. We had made a bet that if I won, he would have to buy me a new sports car to tinker with, and if he won, I would have to eat a whole pizza, toppings and all. No way I was stuffing that trash in my face. But I was up for a little challenge, so I agreed. There had been several nice cars that I had been looking at recently... Picking up the other controller, I sat down next to him and the rest of the family had migrated around us, watching. We were neck and neck for three hours straight when... I _beat_ him! I couldn't believe my luck! The look on his face was of pure shock. Edward, knowing I would savor this moment for eternity, grabbed a camera and snapped a picture. He sent me the picture: Emmett's beyond shocked expression gazing off screen at me, controller dropped, forgotten on the floor. Priceless.

I chuckled and swiped to unlock my screen. And there was my wallpaper: the car he bought me. My red BMW M3 convertible. Not the nicest car I've ever owned, but I loved it. I tapped my finger on the app I was looking for and a scrolling list of car magazines swallowed the tablet face. I picked one at random and began to browse through it. I had read most of this month's subscriptions to all of my magazines twice already, but I didn't care.

After about another twenty minutes flipping through a bunch of virtual magazine pages, Jacob began to stir in the seat behind me. "Gah! What is that _awful_..." he gagged and swallowed slowly. Then he blinked a few times and looked around him, remembering where he was at. "Oh," he frowned, slouching back in his seat and shutting his eyes, "Then I'm going back to sleep... stupid leeches... smells horrible in here..." he mumbled.

Then Alice's frame went rigid, the road unseen ahead of her.

Instinctively, I dropped my tablet and grabbed the wheel with one hand and Alice with the other. I was sure to straighten the wheel, then I turned to Alice, "What is it, Alice? Alice?" I asked, bracing her hand in mine. Her eyes regained their sight slowly, fear and worry tingeing her gaze.

"Alice! What did you see? What's going on?" I pleaded, confused now. She still hadn't reached for the wheel which I was blindly steering at the moment. All my attention was trained on my sister right now.

"Victoria is waiting for us. She's brought reinforcements," Alice whispered in the quietest of voices.

 **The three new wolves that have been added to the story this chapter: Shilah (Native American name meaning "brother"), Jacy (name meaning "moon"), and Nashoba (whose name means "wolf"). Just a little background information for you guys. ;) Thank you for continuing to read my fan fic! I greatly appreciate every single review that I receive. They are always welcome!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry... I know this chapter is like... WAY overdue... hope you enjoy it still.**

Chapter 13 (BPoV)

The blistering heat of Phoenix contrasted by the coolness of Edward's careful embrace was what had woken me. I held my breath for a moment. Today Phil and Renee will know. Everything. A soft smile reached my lips. It would be nice, not having to worry about keeping anything from them... it was just... the Volturi... I shuddered and pushed the thought from my head.

Edward was looking at me, curiosity evident in his golden eyes. That was enough to make me forget everything. My breath caught as I looked back at him... his perfect face... how could he even compare to someone like me? The corners of my mouth turned down. What if he really had left me because he was tired of me? What if he just agreed to come back because he thought I was... needy?

"What are you thinking?" Edward's perfect voice tugged my eyes back to his. I lowered my eyes and whispered, "I still feel as if this is all a dream. Like you could just disappear in a puff of smoke and be gone..." That old feeling of not being able to hold myself together flashed back and I bit my lip. I knew if he left again I wouldn't be able to hold myself together. I loved him too much.

"Bella..." he breathed. The look on his face... was heartbroken. "Bella. _You_ are my _life_. I will never leave you like that again. _Please_..." His eyes now looked tortured, filled with deep regret. His strong arms pulled me closer to him, his face tucked next to mine. I heard him inhale, then his lips found my jaw and he started planting kisses until he found my lips. He paused for a moment. "Nothing will ever take me away from you," he murmured, determined, then kissed my lips. Electricity sparked through my skin as his lips touched my own. I believed him. I believed that he loved me. I pulled my hand out from under the covers and ran it through his hair and he moaned. "Bella... stop," he smiled pulling away as I pouted, wanting another kiss.

"Come on, Emmett, Jasper and the wolves are already downstairs waiting. The poor girl at the front desk..." he laughed at whatever was going through the thoughts of the unfortunate hotel worker. I could only imagine...

I smiled at him and he gracefully slid out of bed and whisked into the separate living room to give me some privacy. I had missed my vampire. Stretching, I threw off the covers and, I noticed, the extra blanket that Edward had wrapped me in so the chill of his body would not freeze me. My heart swelled. I had him back. I had my life back.

Without much thought, I knelt over my suitcase and snagged a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, happy to notice that they were actually _mine_ and not one of Alice's... creations. When I came out, Edward shot off of the couch and was by my side in an instant. "Ready?" he asked. Fear, anticipation, worry, excitement- it was all wound up in my head now. I nodded. This was going to be... interesting.

By the time we got downstairs, me nearly face planting even while using the elevator... Jasper and Emmett had already called for our cabs and Seth and Embry had already found the breakfast buffet. The hotel was going to need more food... I chuckled.

"Do you want something to eat? I'm sure Seth and Embry won't mind giving up a little bit of the toast or pancakes...?" Edward asked giving Embry a disapproving look as he stuffed his face with five biscuits all at once. I laughed and shook my head. That was _so_ Embry.

"No, I'm fine," Edward sighed and raised an eyebrow, "No really! I have a granola bar in my purse if I get hungry..." I'd forgotten that he didn't like it when I used the word 'fine'. Seeming somewhat satisfied, he reached over and took my hand. His hands, smooth and yet strong as iron, cradled my hand softly in his. I don't think I will ever get used to his touch. It always sent a thrill through me.

"Well are we ready to go?" Jasper called out. We all nodded and piled into the waiting cabs. Seth and Embry were in one, and the rest of us were in another. Emmett insisted it be that way because he wanted away from the dog stench for as long as possible. None of them could really disagree... Did they really smell that awful to one another?

I shrugged the thought off and grabbed Edward's hand and held it throughout the whole car ride. Thirty-five minutes later, the six of us stood before Phil and Renee's hotel. Edward gave my hand a small squeeze, "It may be best if the two of us go in first. We don't want to frighten them more than we have too. And to humans," he said, and then glanced at me mischievously, " Well, **_most_** of them anyway..." I giggled and looked up shyly at the rest of the group. I just couldn't be scared of these people... they were like family to me. "are already terrified of us," he finished.

Jasper and Emmett nodded and stepped back, going over to hang out by one of five hotel gardens, mainly consisting of cactus... Seth and Embry were quick to follow, leaving me and Edward to walk into the hotel by ourselves. My heart rate increased significantly and Edward, always knowing just what I needed, began rubbing soothing circles into the back of my hand as we walked up to the receptionist at the front desk.

"How can I help you two?" the woman asked sweetly, glancing up at us from her computer screen. When she saw Edward, her cheeks reddened and she quickly averted her eyes, pretending to shuffle through some papers. "Um, do you need a room? We have one on the fifth floor, there's a suite open on the eighth... Or if you wanted a simpler option..." she rambled on until she was cut off by an amused Edward. "No, actually. We are staying at a different hotel. We were wondering if you could tell us which room the Dwyer couple is staying in? We were planning on meeting with them today," He asked in a soothing, silky voice that he often uses when he wants to get his way. "Oh. Uh huh..." She mumbled, distracted for a moment, before shaking her head and referring back to her computer. Can he really not notice how much he dazzles people when he does that?!

"Ahh. Yes. Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer are in room... 453, fourth floor," she said with a smile. I nodded my head in thanks and followed Edward as he lead me to the crystal-walled elevators. As we waited for the elevator to make its way down to us, I stole my chance to look up at his face. Edward's honey eyes met mine, and his lips curved into that crooked smile that I love. My breath caught and I could feel my cheeks burning, slowly heating to the tips of my ears. He leaned down as if to give me a kiss... but then straightened back up when he heard the platform click in place and the elevator door slide open. I frowned and he chuckled, eyes alight with amusement. "Come on, love," he murmured, wrapping me in his arms as we stepped inside the elevator. This wasn't a bad alternative.


	14. Chapter 14

**I know it's been a while... but here is the next chapter! It may be longer in between chapters for now. That can't be helped. Sorry. I'll do my best to continue updating when I can. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 14 (EPoV)

I heard Phil's frantic thoughts as the elevator door opens and Bella steps ahead of me into the hallway. _That smell! It was like... like that guy... but... different. What do I do?! Is he coming to get me?! What about RENEE?! Oh Nooo... This is BAD... really, really, bad..._ I sighed and grabbed Bella's hand. Room 453, the lady had said.

We turned to the right and walked slowly down the hallway, all the while Phil's thoughts were getting more and more frenzied. He knew that I was heading towards him. He thought I was coming to hurt them. I winced internally, and put on a friendly smile as we reached their door. Phil was a nervous wreck.

I knocked softly on the door, knowing full well that Phil could hear it clear as a bell. No answer. I could hear his heartbeat right in front of the door. "Phil? Renee?" Bella asked cautiously, throwing me a worried glance. I saw recognition dawn in Phil's eyes as he stared incredulously at the hotel door. "Bella?! Bella are you alright?!" _Is that... that guy holding her captive? How did he know Bella? I can smell the stench right outside the door! Should I open the door to try and save Bella? But Renee..._ His troubled eyes looked back at his beloved wife who had not heard the knock at the door. She was flipping through channels on the TV, the soft buzz of the shows drowning out any noise in her surroundings. _She would be devastated if anything happened to her only daughter..._ _I can protect them both... yeah... I'm a **wolf**! Surely I can protect them both, right?_

Phil reached out for the door handle, and I quickly placed myself between the door and Bella. It wouldn't do either of us any good if Bella or Renee were to get hurt because Phil couldn't handle his emotions. The door was swung open and Phil's eyes widened as he stepped back in shock. His heart, if possible, was racing even faster. The poor guy might have a heart attack...

 _Edward?! He... he... but how?! He seemed like such a nice guy from what Renee told me and the pictures she'd shown me... But that smell. There was no mistaking that smell. He was just like that other guy. But he didn't have red eyes? What is going on?!_

At that moment, Renee had jumped up from the couch and turned around. "Oh! Edward, Bella! You're here!" she clapped her hands and began walking around the couch to come and greet us. Phil's head whipped around to his wife and then back to me. Hoping to calm his nerves I took a step back, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer," I said in a calm voice. Renee beamed at me and nodded in greeting, coming to stand next her husband.

"Phil, Renee. We need to talk," I said squeezing Bella's soft hand gently as her breathing quickened. Phil's eyes narrowed, but he nodded and gestured for us to take a seat on the couch. Nobody was in hearing range, but just in case, I bolted the door before sitting down on the second couch, with Bella by my side. As Phil and Renee turned their attention to me, one far more eager than the other, I began to speak, "We aren't going on a vacation. Things have... come up..." I said, giving a meaningful glance at Phil.

Hearing this, Phil eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he gaped at me. Renee, on the other hand, pouted and her shoulders drooped, "Why not? What happened? Why did you still come here? You could have just called..." she asked, looking up at us in disappointment.

"Actually, no. We couldn't have just called. There's... something we need to discuss," I worded carefully, though I still saw Phil stiffen on the other couch. Then I turn and meet Phil's stare, "You haven't told Renee," I stated, confirming what I had already known. Phil shakily nodded his head, fear prominent in his eyes. "Told me what?" Renee asked, shocked. "Phil, does this have to do with why you've been acting so strange recently?" she guessed.

He looked deep into her eyes and nodded sorrowfully. "Renee, _please_ , don't freak out..." his voice died off as he turned his head away from her, eyes closed in frustration. "Just come out and tell her that you can phase into a wolf. I promise it will make things go a whole lot smoother. She's going to find out either way," I said to Phil, too softly for Renee or Bella to hear.

His face whipped up to mine in horror, then looked back at Renee, who hadn't heard a thing. "She can't hear me. Humans can't pick up this frequency. But you are a shape shifter, Phil," I spoke to him softly. He shook his head and stared at the floor for a moment.

"Renee, I... I'm a wolf," he mumbled, avoiding her eyes. Her eyes lit up and she started to laugh. "Phil... what?! Haha! Why are you acting so serious?! A wolf? Hmm... then I'm... I'm a Tiger!" she said playfully, doubled over laughing. Phil looked up to me, bewildered. "Renee, he's serious," I told her, holding her gaze.

Her laughing died down and she frowned turning to Phil for an explanation. "What?" Phil sighed, then looked back up at me. "Renee, we need to talk, like Edward said. We're serious," he said firmly.

I nodded in encouragement, and wrapped my arm around Bella, who had been sitting, quietly observing the scene in front of her. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed she was lightly biting her lower lip. She was nervous. I turned my head back to Phil and Renee. This was going to take a **lot** of explaining...

"Please try and just let me explain. I'll answer all of your questions once I finish. This is going to take a lot of explaining," I began, both sets of eyes looking across to me. I took a deep breath, "Do you remember Jacob? He helped Bella a lot when..." a torrent of pain washed through me at the memories, "when I had left for a while," I said, clenching my jaw, "He is part of the Quileute Tribe in the Olympic Peninsula. Their land is right up against the border of Forks. The young Quileutes have recently activated a unique gene passed on to them from their ancestors. This allows them to shift into a wolf," Phil's hands were gripping the edge of the cushions, leaning forward as I revealed the start to the mystery.

"Right before you called us, Renee, the tribe had found a letter buried in with their scrolls of legends. It was written some two hundred and fifty years ago," I paused, "by a man named John Dwyer," I finished looking right at Phil. All the color seemed to drain from his face. "Phil, you have the Quileute gene. That is how you can shift into a wolf," I told him carefully, monitoring his thoughts as well as Renee's. Renee was the first to speak her mind.

"How do you know this? Are you a wolf too?" she asked, eyebrows furrowed in thought. She finally began to realize that this was real, and that it was a very serious matter. Turning to Phil, I asked, "Do you know what I am?"

Phil involuntarily shuddered. _What is he?! I know he's not human... he pretty much just admitted that..._ Wondering what his reaction would be, I say, in a voice loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, "You're right, Phil. I'm not human."

Phil stared back at me as if I had just slapped him across the face. _Did he just... He can READ MINDS?!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you guys for the great reviews! They make me really happy to read them... so please continue, haha. Anyways, here's another chapter... Phil's PoV again ;) Hope you like it.**

Chapter 15 (PPoV)

"Right again," Edward said quietly. WHAT _?!_ I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop it. I began to shake. This was exactly what had happened the first time. This is what I had been trying so hard to avoid.

Edward recognized what was going on and his eyes widened for a brief moment before ... he lunged at Renee! My shock demolished the last shred of resistance that I had and I heard a shredding sound as my clothes ripped and I morphed into a vicious monster. Edward, with Renee in his arms, was flung away from me and into the wall. This all happened in less than a second.

The wall separating the living room from the bedroom crumbled down at the impact. For a moment, the two were lost in the pile of rubble. "RENEE!" I barked out, running over to them. _What have I done?!_ My heart felt as if it were being torn from my chest, tears forming in my eyes. _Please... Please be alright!_ I looked down to see Edward carefully lift huge chunks of the wall around them and toss them aside like it was nothing. He slowly stood, Renee scooped up into his arms, eyes closed. My heart lurched and I quickly stepped forward.

"No!" Edward hissed at me. Instantly , out of pure instinct, I raised my hackles and crouched as if I was about to attack, letting out a deep growl."I'm sorry. But you can't come near her. You'll hurt her," he said coldly, backing away from me to stand defensively in front of Bella, whose hand covered her mouth in shock. The truth of his words pierced me like a knife and I forcefully relax my posture. My head is spinning with so many emotions that I don't know what to do. Anger, fear, sorrow, hatred, confusion, regret- all clashing in my head.

And then there were countless footsteps stampeding down the hall towards our room. Shoot. They must have heard me fling Edward into the wall... Edward's head whipped around to face me, "Go phase back! Now!" he said breaking a window with his bare hand. I nodded, still in a daze, and leapt through the window into an alley across the street from the backside of the hotel.

I could hear Edward jump down behind me with Renee in his arms. Glancing back for a brief moment, I see him land lithely on his feet, as if he hadn't just jumped the forty feet from our hotel room. Who are these guys?!

Making sure nobody was in the alleyway, I padded over to one of the clothing lines and snagged a pair of loose jeans. _These will have to do..._ Using my shoulder, I pushed aside a barrel that barred the way into a small storage shack in the back of a store. After checking to make sure nobody was in there, I go in to the small space and phase back, putting on the jeans that I found. _I can't believe I just stole someone else's pants... How embarrassing..._

I quietly came back out of the shack and ran to the end of the alley, back were the hotel was. Nobody was there. Then I heard tires squeal as a car came around the corner. It screeched to a halt right in front of me and a door was tossed open, "Get in, now." I did as I was told without hesitation.

Looking at the others in the car, I recognize Edward as the one in front of me, on the passenger's side and there were also ... two other men- _no, teenagers?... it was hard to tell..._ "We need to get out of here," the guy next to me said to the one driving. This was the man that had called out to me to get in the car. He had messy blonde hair and a strong build... and a _bunch of scars!_ Chills ran down my back. I had a feeling that he had plenty of combat experience... I look over to the other man that I did not recognize.

If it was even possible, he looked like he had even _more_ muscular strength. Though, I noticed that he didn't have scars like the other one... but still... wouldn't want to get in a fight with him either. And to make everything even worse, they both reeked of that same sort of super sweet aroma like Edward and that neighbor. _How many of these..._ _ **things**_ _are there?!_

Edward sighed, "Phil, we are not 'things'. Though I have to admit, we aren't what you would consider 'living, breathing, human beings' either..." he added.

My face paled once more. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"Oh, so he knows about your mind reading already?" the driver asked casually. I could see Edward grimace in the mirror, "Unfortunately, yeah."

"But he doesn't know what we are?" the man next to me asked, resting his chilling gaze on me. His eyes... they were golden like Edward's too. I look in the mirror. So was the driver's. Maybe the golden-eyed ones are good guys? They haven't harmed me so far... but no way am I letting my guard down. I physically _couldn't_ let my guard down even if I _wanted_ to. It was like... an instinct... or something.

Edward shook his head, "Didn't have the time to explain properly. Pull over here, the girls are by that tree," he said. The driver nodded and pulled up next to the curb on the side of the hotel building.

There stood Bella and Renee, who was awake again, waiting for us by the curb. The man next to me turned and looked me right in the eyes, "Can I trust you not to phase again?" he said sternly. _Wait- How did he?_ I nodded slowly. _It shouldn't surprise me that he knows I can phase... Nothing should surprise me anymore. Not after today._

Edward opened his door and stepped out of the car to open the door for Renee who took a seat next to me. This left me sitting inches away from the man with all the scars... another involuntary shudder coursed through my body. Edward returned to his seat on the passenger's side this time with Bella in his lap.

"Wait a minute," I said, "What happened with the situation in the hotel room? Did they see you guys?"

Edward smirked, "Of course not. I just bashed one of the couches a bit and then moved it over by the broken wall to make it seem as if the couch had done the damage instead of me. Then I just left a wad of cash to cover the damage. Simple," he said as if this were no big deal.

"But they're gonna know it was us... they know it was our room, and I'm sure there's plenty of fingerprints and what-not..." I began to worry.

"Relax, man," the driver said, "Jasper already cleared your names off of the hotel registry and Edward cleared away all signs of fingerprints. It's untraceable." I relaxed slightly and rested my hand on top of Renee's. She was looking very frightened at the moment.

"It's going to be okay," I whispered gently to her. _I won't let any harm come to her._ Then a thought struck me, "Jasper?" The guy next to me turned his head. "You guys... you're Edward's brothers aren't you?!" I gasped. Renee looked up, surprised as well. The driver chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, I'm Emmett and that's Jasper. Nice to meet ya, Phil."

Edward smiled and rolled his eyes. _They must get along well. They seem to act more like friends than brothers... And they look nothing alike. Except for the eyes._

By now the car had pulled out of the hotel parking lot and was a good distance down the road. Turning off on a side road that eventually lead to a small airport that was isolated from the rest of the city, we picked up speed. This was a rather vacant area in Phoenix. Hardly anyone ever travels this road...

For several minutes, everyone remained silent, watching the empty road and scenery ahead. All of a sudden Edward tensed and Emmett slammed hard on the brakes. Seemingly out of nowhere, a figure runs at a blinding speed and stops in the road in front of us. With his hood off, I almost didn't recognize him. But there was no mistaking those blood red eyes.

 **Next chapter: The mysterious vampire finally comes into play! What do you think is going to happen? I would love to see you try and guess it! I bet you can't! ;p**


	16. Chapter 16

**So... I got a lot of interesting theories as to who this guy is... And none came even remotely close! Which I suppose will make this chapter even more shocking...Oh, I hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 16 (EPoV)

There, standing in front of us, silhouetted against an old abandoned brick wall to the side of the road, was the vampire. Just like Renee had described him, he was wearing an old sweatshirt and weathered denim jeans that gathered slightly around his ankles. With his hood down, I could clearly see his crimson eyes shining brightly, nearly covered by his ruffled black hair. He was definitely on the shorter side, but from his stance, he seemed perfectly at ease.

My brothers and I quickly exited the car and stood cautiously in front of it, with Phil, Renee, and Bella soon to follow. The stranger's eyes immediately locked with Bella's. "Bella. How curious..." he said to himself. _Bella?! How did he know Bella?!_

Before I even really registered what I was doing, I had the guy pinned to the poor, brick wall. "How do you know Bella?" I growled. I was freaking out. I couldn't pick it up from his thoughts. One moment he knew nothing, and the next he seems to know all about her. He wouldn't bring his eyes up to look at me. Instead they were trained on the ground, still with a strange calmness in his demeanor. I pressed him harder against the wall, a few bricks crumbling down as I did so. "Look at me!" I said gritting my teeth. By now the others had gathered around us, my brothers contemplating whether or not they should drag me away from him just yet. With a reluctant sigh, the vampire tore his gaze away from the ground and looked me straight in the eyes.

All at once, images flooded through my head. Memories of me as both a human and vampire flash across my mind. My life, quite literally, flashed before my eyes. It was as if I was seeing it from a third person point of view... like watching a movie. It only lasted a second. I gasped, letting go of the stranger, and stumbled backward. Jasper and Emmett grabbed my arms then looked from me to the stranger warily. Everyone else was dead silent.

Jasper was the first to speak as I walked over and stood in front of Bella protectively. "Care to explain?" he asked in a hostile voice, glaring at the newcomer who once again was avoiding our stares.

"My name is Lucas," he said quietly, "I was born into this world with a gift. I can see into people's pasts once I've made eye contact with them," he said slowly. "That is how I knew Bella's name," Lucas explained. "If you don't mind, it will make things a lot easier if you all looked me in the eye right now... since I see you guys are going to interrogate me anyway... it's better to get it over with," he said, eyes back to looking at the floor.

"Wait, so you want to look each of us in the eye and you'll instantly see our entire past?! You're just as bad as Aro!" Emmett yelled, positioning himself on my left side as Jasper stood to my right. Bella, Renee, and Phil were safely behind us. From Renee and Phil's thoughts I could tell they had no idea what was going on.

Lucas's eyes darkened as he heard Emmett's remark, "Don't you **dare** compare me to that monster!" he said darkly, "I've spent my entire existence avoiding the Volturi," he said, bitterness lacing his tone.

I stiffened, "You've encountered the Volturi?" I asked searching his thoughts for the answer. I saw a brief flash of the three Volturi members before he forcefully shoved the thought from his mind. "Yes, I have. Once," he said somberly.

"Who in the world is this 'Volturi'? Is it some gang or something?" Phil interjected. I smirked, turning my head slightly in Phil's direction, "Not exactly. They are the authority, so to speak, for our kind," I told him quickly, "We'll explain all this to you later, but first..." I brought my eyes back to Lucas who now was not avoiding my gaze. "So when you looked me in the eyes, you could see my entire past?" I asked hesitantly.

I could see him sigh as he ran his hand through his messy black hair, "No. It was more like a summary of your life. The first time I make eye contact with someone, their 'life summary' flashes through my mind whether I wanted it to or not. I cannot help this. After that initial contact, I am able to look through any memory of theirs that I want to as long as they are within _physical_ sight," he explained.

I nodded my head. In a way his power is more powerful than Aro's... but he could only look at memories, not thoughts it seemed. "Wait," I said, realizing something, "How could you retrieve Bella's memories then?" I asked, curious now rather than cautious.

A bewildered look came to his facial features for a moment before understanding dawned in his eyes, "Oh, right. You can't read her mind... And I assume neither could Aro?" he asked. I nodded confirmation. _She sure has a powerful mental shield if she can block out Aro- and she's just human!_ Lucas thought to himself.

My eyes lit up, "You're right! I never even considered that before..." I smiled and turned to Bella. "Here he goes again, leaving everyone confused as to what he's talking about... Hey Edward, none of us have any idea what you're talking about!" Emmett complained while Jasper just chuckled lightly, keeping watch over the situation. "I've been lost for a while actually..." Phil said, frowning. Renee was avidly watching Lucas with a mixture of confusion, fear, and awe.

"Bella," I breathed, "Now I know the reason I can't read your mind! And why Aro can't read it either... and why Jane couldn't hurt you! You have an extremely powerful mental shield," I said proudly. She looked up at me, her eyes wide in shock, "Yeah... that makes sense..." her face broke out into a soft smile.

Lucas shuffled his feet quietly as we were celebrating this new revelation. I quickly turned my gaze back to him, glad that he ended up not being a threat to my family. Right... he never answered my question, "So how could you see Bella's memories then?" I asked purely out of curiosity now.

"Despite what you might have thought, I do not possess a mental gift. My ability allows me to get around mental shields because I see people's memories based on the decisions they have made in the past," he said.

My brothers and I froze in place. That sounded awfully familiar... And I read it in his thoughts a split second before the words reached his mouth, "I told you that for my whole existence I have been avoiding the Volturi, while this is true, I've also been searching," he told us, pausing to look around the group, noticing that I was already in a state of shock, "I've been searching for Alice. Mary Alice Brandon. She's my biological twin."

 **I got a lot of guesses wondering if he was possibly a member of the Volturi guard... Nope! But I bet the Volturi wished he was! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter... :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Back to Alice. :)**

Chapter 17 (APoV)

Victoria was forming an army against us. The image was a little fuzzy. But that was expected- there were five wolves in the car. I jerked the car over to the side of the road and sat there, my head resting on the steering wheel. I could feel Rosalie watching me, obviously worried, as I shook in fear. I tried to look into the future again, to see if I recognized any of the vampires that Victoria was apparently recruiting. Squeezing my eyes shut I searched... But everything was black. I couldn't pick up the slightest indication of Victoria's future plans. Completely blank. Had she changed her mind that quickly? This was worse than when I _was_ able to see her army!

I moaned, lifting my head and turning to Rosalie. "Now I can't see anything! Nothing... It's completely dark..." I cried with borderline panic. Bella. I need to check on Bella's future.

I closed my eyes again and searched desperately. Nothing! Suddenly a very blurry image of a red-eyed vampire with black hair flashed in my mind before it was gone once more. I gasped.

Rosalie was pulling out her cell phone, "Maybe we should call Edwa-" I already had her phone clutched in my hand, Edward's number dialed. He picked up on the second ring.

"Alice? Is everything alright?" my brother's voice came through. I could hear the smile in his voice and let out a sigh of relief. So Bella was fine. "Alice?"

"Oh! Sorry. Listen. I can't see Bella's future anymore," I said, still uneasy. There was a pause at the other end of the phone, so I continued slowly, "And I can't see Victoria either," I whispered. Through the phone I heard him take a deep breath, "That... complicates things. I have something to tell you too, actua- umm. Well... It would be better if you found out for yourself. Let's meet up back in Forks," Edward said suddenly. "Oh, okay. Sure. But what about the new vampire?" I asked, frustrated that the future was blank. "We took care of it. There's no need to worry about him," he said, the smile back in his voice. With that, he hung up. What was he so happy about?

I gasped. Had he finally proposed to Bella and I **missed** it?! I pouted, then shoved the possibility from my mind. As long they don't go off and get married in secret... but Edward promised me that I could design their wedding! He wouldn't do that to me...

Rosalie tentatively placed her hand on my shoulder and I looked up from where I had been absently staring at the steering wheel. "We're headed back to Forks. I can't see the future for Bella or Victoria now. And Edward has something that he needs to show us apparently," I said, making a face.

Her eyebrows knit together, "And you can't see that either?" I grimaced, shaking my head, "I hope it's just because of all the wolves around. If they are anywhere near the person whose future I am searching for, I can't see a thing. Not to mention that these guys," I jerked my thumb to the back of the car, "make anything I try to see blurry right now."

The wolves in the back began to stir. "Hmm? We find Victoria yet?" the one named Shilah mumbled drowsily. "No. We're heading back to Forks. We'll meet back up with the others," I told him curtly, whipping the car around and crushing the accelerator to the floor.

The two in the back, Jacy and Nashoba jerked awake as the poor rental car reached its max speed... of 92. Ugh. I really miss that pretty yellow Porsche... that thing could go fast. Even without our tampering... Now's not the time. We have a six hour drive back to Forks. Six hours of a dented old minivan rattling pitifully down the highway.

But then I'll get to see Jasper again. A slight smile rose to my lips and I looked over to Rosalie. She was back to flipping through her digital magazines. "So I assume Bella is fine?" my sister asked, glancing up from her magazine for a brief moment. I nod, and she goes back to reading, but I knew she wasn't really focused anymore. She was worried, just like I was.

Jacob shifted uncomfortably between Quil and Shilah, "Why can't we just get out and run? It'd be a whole lot easier... and faster..." he said with a yawn. Rosalie set down her tablet and turned to glare at Jacob, "We can't be seen in the sun, _dog_. Don't be stupid," she sneered.

"Wasn't talkin' to _you,_ Blondie," he shot back. She huffed and turned back around, arms crossed.

I sighed, "Rose is right, Jacob. We would stand out in the sun. Not to mention you guys are the size of horses in your wolf forms and that we all would be traveling way faster than humanely possible. But other than that, yeah, great idea," I teased half-heartedly.

He shrugged and slouched back in his seat. "Can't we ditch this thing once it gets dark? It shouldn't be too long now... It's about dinnertime," Quil said, just as Jacy's stomach growled. His face reddened as he mumbled sorry.

I sighed. "Time to feed the dogs again," Rosalie said with a smirk. I nodded squeezing my eyes shut for a moment before slowing down and exiting off of the highway. The sun had barely begun to drop down below the skyline. Where do people like to eat? I thought as I took some random turns that lead deeper into the small town. Bella didn't really let us take her out to eat that often... so I really had no idea what was good nowadays.

"Ooh... hey Nash, think they have a buffet place around here?" Jacy asked hopefully. I laughed softly at the boy's eagerness and drove to the nearest string of shops and restaurants. Immediately Jacy had spotted one to his liking, "Mmm. How 'bout Bobby's Big Buffet? Sounds good..." he said longingly. I smiled, turning into the restaurant's small parking lot that was dotted with only a couple of cars here and there. For some reason Jacy reminded me a lot of Seth... they both seemed to have absolutely no aversion to vampires like us.

"Alright. You guys can eat dinner and then we'll travel by foot the rest of the way. It should be dark enough by then. There's a small field of trees just north of here that will provide enough cover before we are far enough away from all the cities," I said, turning off the car and hopping out. I'll need to arrange for the car to be brought back to the dealership... that won't be an issue though. One of our nomad friends, Garrett should be around here somewhere. _He'd be willing enough to help_ , I thought as I followed the wolves into the restaurant, pulling out my cell phone.

The wolves raced over to the buffet line as Rose and I took a seat at one of the corner booths. Jacy was first to the food. I laughed as I shook my head in disgust. The food smelled awful. I didn't understand how that could ever be considered appealing. Turning my attention back to my phone, I swiped the lock screen. Bringing up my contact list, I found the number I was looking for. "Hey, Garrett... Can you do us a favor, please?"

 **Thank you for reading! I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions... So, what's up with Alice's visions? ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Decided to try out one in Renee's Point of View... Hope you guys like her erratic thinking! You're in for a chapter full of it! ;)**

Chapter 18 (RePoV)

"That was Alice," Edward said, looking back to the rest of us standing in the shadow of the crumbling brick wall that had just been used to pin down this new stranger.

Something really strange is going on here... but I can't quite put my toe on it. Wait, toe? That doesn't sound right... Oh. Finger. Can't put my finger on it. Yeah, that's it. I looked up to see Edward looking at me incredulously for a moment before quickly averting his gaze, going over to whisper something to Bella and his brothers.

What was I thinking about again? Oh right, something strange is going on here... Was it just me or did the heat of the sun cause people's sweat to sparkle today? I'm pretty sweaty... Ooh! Maybe if I step into the sun, I will sparkle! I hopped into the sun and looked at the back of my hands expectantly. Aww... man. Didn't sparkle. My shoulders dropped and I sulked back into the shade with everybody else.

Emmett must have watched me because as soon as I came back to everyone else, he let out a huge snort. "Why were you hopping like a bunny, Renee?" he laughed as his brother with those scary scars gave him a hard elbow to the ribs. It didn't seem to faze him one bit. I decided I would answer him anyway, "I thought I would sparkle," I said honestly, showing my disappointment.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Bella all stared at me for a moment before glancing at each other. "She's more perceptive than I thought," Jasper muttered loud enough for me to just barely hear. Edward kept his eyes on my face, never blinking. He seemed to be concentrating on something... I wonder what? Suddenly he lifted his eyebrows as his eyes widened slightly and he finally looked away. Emmett, on the other hand, had an obnoxious grin painted across his face. Uh Oh.

"Oh, you mean like this?" he asked innocently, stepping sideways into the sunlight. I gasped and my eyes nearly popped out of my head! The sun seemed to shatter off into tiny fragments when it hit his skin... Ooh... Is that a _rainbow_?! Wow! He must be _really_ sweaty! I wish I could be that sweaty... I frowned for a second before recomposing myself. _Silly Renee! No need for sadness!_ I scolded myself silently.

When I looked around at everyone else to see their reactions to the sparkly sweat, I found all eyes on me. Edward was acting particularly strange. Why is his mouth hanging open like I just turned into a yellow hippopotamus? I didn't, did I? I mean Phil spontaneously turned into a wolf like an hour ago... Panicking for a moment, I look down at myself just to be sure. I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't.

Then I remember the situation. "What's wrong guys? Is it that weird to see people sweat so much? You guys must not sweat that much up in Forks, huh?"

At that moment, Emmett burst out laughing, coming over and ruffling my hair. Ouch. That hurt. Wait. His hands are so cold! But isn't he supposed to be sweaty and hot? Oh, I'm so confused. I haven't been this confused since Bella had come home needing help with her geometry homework her freshman year! Who cares about pie that you can't eat? And why should triangles be limited to three legs? Even dogs have more legs than that! I just don't think that's very fair...

What was I thinking about again? I always do this and I can never remember what- Oh right! I turned to Emmett who stood to the side, looking at me curiously. "You're cold," I said, mostly to remind myself.

Jasper rolled his eyes, "This is ridiculous. Emmett you're such a child. We're supposed to make them _less_ confused than they already are. Not _more_ confused!" He firmly grabbed my wrist- his hand was super cold too!- and forcefully placed it on Emmett's arm. It...It was dry... and felt like... like stone... cool, smooth, stone.

I started shaking. This is freaking me out. Why? What?! Why does he sparkle? Why can Phil turn into a wolf all of a sudden?! Why does Bella seem to know about all this? Why didn't she tell me before?! Is my whole life a lie?!

An enormous blast of calm crashed into me and seemed to drown out all of my panic. My mind went blank, and I barely noticed someone reaching out and scooping me into their arms as I started to sway over to one side.

"That was a little much Jasper," I heard someone say. "She was about to have a panic attack. Really, it was Emmett's fault in the first place," responded a voice laced with a southern drawl. I began feeling a bit drowsy... the arms that were holding me were so... comfortable...

"Alice and Rose are going back to Forks with their pack of wolves..." "Lucas, would you come with us?" "... better get to the airport soon..." "... arrive at night..." "... wolves will take a separate plane..." "...don't know yet..." "...return to the hotel to pack your bags..." "... tell Seth and Embry..." "..about Charlie?" I could only pick up bits and pieces of the conversation now as I fought the sleep that was calling to me. I need... to hear... what's... going... on.

My eyes slipped shut. When they opened again, I was still in those same comforting arms. There was a lot of noise around me and I could barely make out, through my blurry, sleepy vision, a list of flights and corresponding destinations. Must be the airport... Just as I thought this my eyes slipped shut again and I was lost in sleep once more.

The second time I woke, I opened my eyes to find myself leaning against a window, face squished awkwardly against the glass. Someone had been shaking my shoulder. "Hmn? Oh, Phil! Phil... where... are we?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and looking over at Phil seated next to me. I realized that he had my hand in his. I wonder how long he's been holding it?

His soft smile seemed to reach me, even in my sleepy state, "We're on a plane, Renee. We are going to Forks. Two boys, Seth and Embry, appear to have the same condition as me," he said quietly, "They are on this plane too. They are very nice. You will like them," he told me. I nodded sleepily. Same condition... did he mean they turn into wolves too? That was too much to think about right now. I'm just glad that Phil is better. I had been so worried about him lately.

The plane touched down and began to roll to a stop. "We've made it to Seattle. We're almost there," Phil said, squeezing my hand gently. I smiled and nodded, blinking away the sleepiness. Soon I'll get some answers. This is just like a fairy tale! Wait no, not quite. Fairy tales have big _bad_ wolves. But Phil wasn't bad. He was good. And people who sparkle can't be bad either, right? That would just be goofy! A sparkly bad guy... I chuckled. No. Bad guys don't sparkle.

 **And there's Renee's thoughts on the situation... or what she knows of it anyway. This chapter was really fun to write. :) All of the reviews really get me excited to continue writing this story, so please fav/fol/review if you can!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Merry Christmas! Here is Lucas's point of view!**

Chapter 19 (LPoV)

I sat right in between the ones named Emmett and Jasper for the duration of the plane ride to Washington. But I didn't really mind. I couldn't believe my luck! I had finally found someone who knew Alice! I am **so** glad that I ran across that werewolf's trail. Of course I didn't know he was a werewolf at the time... But I saw in his mate's past as I passed by the window that one day: she had seen a photo of Alice before. From then on I had tried my best to keep an eye on the two of them without getting too close. Honestly, it was mostly because he smelled downright awful. But I also hadn't wanted to create too much suspicion... Yeah, that part didn't work out so well.

And these new vampires... they were strange. They all had caramel eyes. So far, from looking at everyone's 'summary', I had picked up the basics. Their family was known as the Olympic Coven, but more commonly referred to as the Cullens, or the Cullen Coven. There were seven members, eight if you counted the human, Bella. The others were Edward, Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper was with Alice. I snuck a quick glance at the man who was apparently my sister's mate. There were scars covering his arms and neck- even a few on his face. I could tell they were all vampire bites. When I had first looked him in the eyes, his first years as a vampire were absolutely brutal. In a way, I felt sorry for him. But he still scares me... though I would never admit it.

I had also learned that they were a particularly talented family. Edward could read minds and Jasper was an empath. It was even obvious that Bella was gifted, though not officially part of the coven yet. And of course there was Alice. A gift that is reciprocal to my own. It's not surprising- twins are like that. The same but different. Vampire twins are connected. The same goes for Jane and Alec.

Right as I thought that, I heard Edward stiffen in the seat behind me, obviously trying to gather information through my thoughts. I quickly pushed any thought of the Volturi from my mind. That was a topic for another day. Maybe.

I sighed and shifted in my seat. Not that I was uncomfortable. But Jasper had said it was a way to keep humans from becoming suspicious.

The rest of the plane ride continued in complete silence. Once the plane touched down, I slowly stood, pretending to stretch my muscles like Jasper had suggested. They were pros at blending in. I could really use some more tips from them sometime. We all got off the plane and weaved our way through the sleepy crowds in the airport, finally finding the other part of the group that I had met earlier. Phil and Renee quickly snagged their luggage off of the rotating path-thingy and we hailed several taxies.

I was to be in a taxi with Jasper and Emmett. Edward and Bella had taken another cab, which left three wolves and that one named Renee crammed into a third one. Bella had offered to let Renee ride with her and Edward, but Phil had stiffened and denied her offer with a bit of hostility. I guess I could see why... maybe.

It was fine by me though. At least he won't be in my car. I didn't know what to think of him really. Or the other two wolves for that matter. Not only did they smell awful (like wet dogs that live in a gym locker) but I couldn't see their past! **At all.** It was getting really annoying. And it's beginning to affect my ability to see the pasts of others around me. Did Alice have this problem too? It's like whenever I'm around them for too long, I begin to get this pounding headache. Which is a really weird feeling for a vampire.

Jasper got into the passenger's side and Emmett and I piled into the backseats. As soon as the car door closed us in, I froze and squeezed my eyes shut. Emmett's head whipped around, watching me. That smell... My throat burned like crazy... It wasn't even the driver's scent in particular... just a mesh of scents from his previous passengers combined. But his scent definitely wasn't helping. A huge wave of calm hit me and I stopped shaking. I had been shaking? My throat still burned significantly, but at least I had something to focus on. Jasper kept sending waves of calm in my direction, hoping to distract me. "Do you mind if we roll down the windows? Our friend back there is... not feeling so well. It would be a shame to ruin the leather seats..." Jasper said to the man beside him.

I couldn't see his face, but I imagine he wasn't too thrilled at the idea of me ruining the leather seats. (Although I am pretty sure he wasn't picturing the scene the same way the rest of us were) Just the thought of his blood had me shaking again, and this time I couldn't stop. No matter how much Jasper tried to help. The man had rolled down all the windows. It helped a little, but not nearly enough. I still needed to hold my breath. My last shred of control disappeared when the guy switched the AC on full blast. His scent rushed at me, full force.

Everything happened so fast. I lunged at the driver. Jasper lunged toward him as well and the driver slouched over, banging his head against the window. Glass shattered. Before I could sink my teeth into the man's neck I was yanked back by the collar of my shirt. Strong hands pinned me to the floor of the taxi. I had seen my eyes in the rearview mirror as I had lunged at the driver. They were pitch black. When I regained focus, I looked up to find Emmett glaring at me and I shut my eyes once again. What have I done? For a moment I thought I heard the screeching of tires. Then I nearly yelled out in pain as another blast of the air conditioner brought the man's fresh scent to my nose. The driver had cut his head when he fell against the window. I opened my eyes and saw that blood had trickled down the side of the man's face.

Venom pooled in my mouth and I thrashed against the arms that were holding me down. At that moment the car swerved into a ditch and came to an abrupt halt. The door closest to my head was ripped off its hinges and I was suddenly dragged out by another set of hands. I took the opportunity and began gasping for the clean air as my head slowly began to clear. I was no longer a blood-thirsty monster. I turned my head and saw that it was Edward who was now restraining me. A quick glance into his immediate past showed me that the driver in their car had suddenly lost consciousness too.

I looked down at the ground, not resisting Edward's restraint at all. I can't believe I just did that. It hasn't been that bad in years...

Jasper came over, his jaw clenched. "How long has it been since you've hunted?!" he asked. I looked down at my feet. "A month..." I mumbled, completely ashamed. Edward tightened his grip. Then Edward nodded and his two brothers took his place in an instant. "Take him into the woods to hunt. We'll meet you at the house," he said, then raced back to the side of his taxi to help Bella get out. He quickly slung her onto his back and raced off, disappearing into the trees.

Jasper and Emmett were about to drag me into the woods as well when I stopped them, "Wait! I need to fix this first!" Jasper looked wearily at me, but did not try to stop me. Holding my breath, I walked over to our taxi cab driver, slumped over in his seat. Jasper and Emmett were right behind me. I knelt down and stared at the man, who had so nearly lost his life just a few moments before. After a few moments I was satisfied, and walked over to the other man, doing the exact same thing.

Both vampires just stood there, watching in confusion. "What was all that about?" Emmett asked. I looked over at them after I took my eyes away from the second man. "I altered their memories. Actually, I took _away_ their memories. Of the last hour anyway..." I said as I walked back over to them.

Jasper and Emmett both stood gaping at me. If I hadn't known better, I would say that Jasper looked paler than usual. Jasper gasped, "So that's why Alice can't remember..."

 **Hmm... Is Lucas the key to Alice's past? You'll have to wait and see! Merry Christmas!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Happy New Year everyone! With a new year, comes a new chapter with a new PoV: Jasper. I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to leave me a comment if you can!**

Chapter 20 (JasPoV)

A thousand thoughts were swirling through my head as I stared in shock at the vampire who looked so much like my Alice. "You... you took away her memories?" I asked shakily, not sure whether I was angry or relieved.

Lucas grimaced and my knees nearly buckled with the force of his emotions. It was a scalding pain that was nearly unendurable. And it was coming from Lucas, who had a tortured look in his eyes as he stared into the distance, obviously reliving something from his past. "I had no choice..." he choked, "It was all I could do..." he cried as he began to sob tearlessly. "I... I... couldn't... save... her.."

No. I wasn't mad at Lucas. I couldn't be. I did my best to soothe his emotions, but I could still feel the anguish. He must've had a rough beginning, just like I had... The idea made me cringe. No one should have to go through what I had... I wouldn't have wished it on my worst enemy. Slowly, I walked over to where he stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. It was easier this way to channel emotions. Calm poured through the sobbing vampire and he looked up to me shakily, "Th-thanks... Jasper..." he said, forcing a smile.

Emmett walked up beside us. "How about we go hunt? There may even be a few bobcats or something around here. Those are one of Alice's favorites," he said, patting Lucas on the back and ruffling his hair just like he always did to Alice and Bella when they were upset. Nodding slightly, Lucas sighed and looked wearily at the trees, "So... you guys really feed off of animals...?" he said, looking at me as if I had suggested we eat out of the dumpsters.

I smiled knowingly. My first time trying it 'vegetarian' style wasn't so pleasant. "Yeah, we do live off of the animals rather than humans... I would try and find a predator, though. At least for your first hunt. They taste better than any of the herbivores," I suggested.

The three of us stepped through the tree line and once we were sure there was no sign of humans we began to race deep into the heart of the woods. As we ran, I began to reflect on Lucas's emotions. He had been fine until I had mentioned Alice's memory loss... I wonder if he has a strong emotional connection to his gift? I knew that occasionally Alice would become extremely emotional if her visions were severe enough... Hmm. I wonder...

I shook my head and continued to follow the two of them through the tangle of trees. Thoughts and emotions were still swirling around in my head, "Hey Emmett, go take Lucas to hunt. I need a moment," I called out, peeling away from the other two and heading off in another direction.

So much has happened in the last 24 hours... It was hard to process. Especially with everyone else's emotions piled on top of my own. As I ran further through the trees, my head began to clear. Before long, I could no longer feel any other emotions around me. I sighed. If emotions were this stressful, I couldn't even fathom how Edward can deal with every single thought of every single person he is around, nonstop. Well, except Bella. Boy, was he lucky to find her.

I shook my head. No. I needed to try and make sense of things. I took a deep breath and slowed down. A thick tree towered next to me and I leaped up onto one of the thicker branches and sat down. I need to figure this out.

I closed my eyes and used my ability to try and calm myself down. Okay. Phil turned into a wolf. A stranger moved in next door around the same time. This stranger's name was Lucas. Lucas is Alice's long-lost twin brother. Lucas also has a gift. His gift is a reciprocal of Alice's. His gift is a gift of the past. He sees the past based on the decisions one has already made. He can see people's past once he's looked them in the eye. He couldn't stop his thirst in the cab. I knocked both drivers unconscious with my gift. He can erase memories. He erased the drivers' memories. _He erased Alice's memory._

I opened my eyes again, but I still couldn't shake that feeling of dread that emanated from Lucas just a few minutes before. If I stretched my extra sense as far as it would go, I could just make out both Emmett and Lucas's emotions. Of course Emmett hardly had a care in the world- he never did no matter what the situation was, really. Ignoring my brother, I focused on Lucas's emotions. Soft pangs of despair. Then mild disgust. I relaxed my gift, chuckling lightly. He must have had his first taste of animal blood. But I sensed that whatever had happened to force him to erase Alice's memory was still weighing heavily on his mind.

Well, it's obvious that whatever occurred has deeply affected the guy, I concluded. When the time comes I'm sure he will tell us. If I knew one thing, it's that nobody can keep their emotions bottled up forever. With that I stood up and opened my mouth, a thousand scents pouring in at once. I swiftly leapt from the trees and landed in a hunter's crouch. Elk. about a quarter mile deeper into the forest. There were three. All taking a drink from a small sized pond. The ground blurred beneath my feet as I sliced through the trees toward my target. In no time, I had the biggest elk pinned down and drained. By the time I stood up, the other two had only just noticed their fallen companion. I quickly drained those as well.

Readjusting the collar of my shirt, I went to meet back up with Emmett and Lucas. As I approached their scents, I heard Lucas suppress a gag, "That's revolting! That bobcat tasted a lot better..." I reached the clearing they were in and came to a stop. Another elk lay at Lucas's feet. I raised my eyebrows and smirked teasingly, "Told ya so."

Lucas looked to me and smiled genuinely for the first time since I met him. "Come on, let's go surprise Alice," I said. Lucas nodded with a lot more enthusiasm than before and turned so that he was looking at both Emmett and myself. His eyes lit up, "Race ya to Forks!" he yelled before turning and dashing off into the woods.

Emmett and I waited a moment before we both burst out laughing. "Sounds fun. Too bad Forks is in the other direction," Emmett laughed. We both took off in the direction of our home. Behind us I heard Lucas stop, "Wait, what?! Oh. Whoops!" Hearing that, Emmett clutched his stomach unable to stop laughing. I snorted and shoved my unsuspecting brother into a nearby tree. It only stopped him for a few seconds, but by that time, I was already out of sight.

Way behind me I heard Emmett's booming voice, "Hey! Not nice, Jasper! Wh-?! Lucas! You don't even know where you're going!" Holding back another laugh, I ran as fast as I could towards the house with the cover of the trees shielding me from the outside world.

 **So what do you think happened in Lucas and Alice's past? Why does Lucas seem so affected? How do you think Alice will react? I want to hear your thoughts! ... However I am not Edward Cullen, so the only way that** ** _I_** **can hear them is if** ** _you_** **review! ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Back in Forks! Here's Carlisle's Point of View. Apologies for the EXTREMELY long wait. It hopefully will not be too long before more chapters are posted.**

Chapter 21 (CPoV)

It's been two long days since everyone had split up. I got a call about two hours ago from Edward saying that they were headed back and had a surprise to share. He wouldn't say what it was. I chuckled shaking my head. I am curious though... Why would Edward want to surprise us when we are trying to hunt down Victoria? Could they possibly have caught her? I didn't think so... He would have told me if he had.

My eyes flashed up from where I had been skimming a medical text as Esme flitted into my study. She came up behind me and ran her fingers through my hair. "You're worried," she murmured fixing my messy hair, "You never mess up your hair when you study unless you're worried," she frowned.

I sighed. She knew me too well. "I'm worried for Bella. With Victoria still out there and now her father knows about us... And Phil is getting involved..." I trailed off looking away from Esme as she took her fingers from my hair. Her hand gently touched the side of my cheek and turned my face to hers.

"I'm worried too. But soon we'll find Victoria and then we can move far away where her father won't be in any danger from us," she said softly, looking sadly into my eyes. I know how much it would pain Bella to leave her father. But it would be even worse if her father was killed. I remembered what I had been thinking about before Esme had come in.

"Edward called, he should be arriving in an hour or so. Alice and Rose could get back any time now," I said. Her eyes lit up and she nodded as I rose to my feet, putting the book I had been reading back on the bookshelf. Esme squeezed my hand and I swooped down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. We have alternated patrols 24/7 since we had no need for sleep. That meant I hadn't really seen her much in the last two days. That also meant that I had been spending most of my free time at the hospital. I'm glad it was almost over and our family will be back together. Although, I wish I knew what was going on.

We flew down the stairs and sat beside each other on one of the white leather couches to wait for our children to come home. Before long, we heard two sets of feet walking up the driveway. Instantly we were standing in the doorway, looking out as our two daughters walked up to the house at a human speed. Esme stepped forward and embraced the two girls. "I'm so glad you're safe," she mumbled in a motherly tone.

A warm feeling kindled in my chest as I watched their exchange. I missed them so much... Once Esme released them, they both ran up and gave me a hug. I wrapped my arm around them and patted the back of their heads like I had always done. Alice looked up at the both of us. "They haven't gotten back yet?" she asked as she inhaled, searching for their scents. Esme and I looked at each other apprehensively. "Could you not see their return?" Esme asked anxiously. I froze and looked to Alice. There's no need to panic. Alice doesn't see every little thing.

"About that," Alice said, looking extremely frustrated, "there are some things we need to catch up on." I nodded wearily and stepped aside to let them into the house. We all gathered around the living room: Esme and I on one couch and our daughters on the other. "So, what's happened? Why haven't you seen their return?" I asked calmly as if I were talking to one of my patients at the hospital. Alice looked worried, "I can't see a thing," she whispered, "I was getting fuzzy images at first, and then everything went blank. I can't see Bella. I can't see Victoria. No one!" she cried.

Rosalie embraced Alice and rested her head on Alice's shoulder. "It's not your fault..." she soothed. I looked on in silence as I watched Rose comfort her sister. Once Alice had calmed down, Rosalie looked towards us and met my eyes. "Alice, before she lost her sight, saw a vision. Victoria is forming a newborn army. We don't know where and we don't know when, but she is," Rose said firmly, trying hard not to let her voice shake.

This was bad. This was very bad. I couldn't let my family be in danger. But how can we avoid something like this without a fight? I sighed and pulled Esme closer to me.

"I got a call from Edward a little while ago. He said everything was fine. He said," I paused looking to Alice's face, ready to gauge her reaction, "He said he had a surprise." Her eyebrows furrowed... playfully?

"Yeah," she pouted, "and he won't tell me! I don't know how you guys can stand this!" she groaned, exasperated.

Esme and I couldn't help but chuckle at that. We waited around, tidying up the already spotless house, trying to busy ourselves until the rest of the family got home. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I heard the slightest sound of tires over gravel. All four of us were at the door in an instant, Alice standing on her tippy toes - as if that would help her see the surprise sooner.

It wasn't the surprise I was eager about. It was my sons and daughter. I hadn't seen them in days. I just wanted them safe. I just wanted them home.

We watched as Emmett's jeep spun into view. Alice let out a squeal and charged the jeep before it was even up the driveway. Jasper jumped out of the car and swept Alice up into his arms. And then Alice froze, staring into the car.

And then I saw it. Gleaming red eyes staring out from the back of Emmett's jeep. They had brought back the vampire?! What was going on?! And then a terrible thought consumed me. Bella. I quickly made sure that I could hear her heartbeat. I swear, if I was still alive, I probably would have had a heart attack just then.

I ran down with Esme to stand beside the jeep, both of us wondering the same thing as Alice voiced our question aloud, "Who is that?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Lucas has arrived in Forks! What will everyone's reaction be? Of course I just had to write this from Alice's Point of View! Please, tell me what you think of their reunion! Also, I am starting on another story! Hopefully the first chapter will be done by today, so check it out! More info will be given in the author's note at the end of this chapter.**

Chapter 22: (APoV)

"Lucas," Jasper said, still holding Alice, "why don't you come on out and meet the rest of our family?" I looked up questioningly at Jasper, but he wouldn't make eye contact with me. Honestly, not being able to see into the future is such a pain! I can't stand it.

Everyone then tumbled out of the vehicle - Bella quite literally doing so. What a klutz. I chuckled quietly. The last to exit the jeep was the new vampire, who I noticed, had bright crimson eyes. He first nodded to Carlisle, and then to Esme. "I am Lucas," he said softly, as vampires often do. He turned to look at Rosalie, who now stood side by side with Emmett, and nodded politely. He seemed... very civilized. Huh. Usually red-eyed vampires are much more crazed...

Right then, he turned his gaze to me. And his eyes lit up. "Alice," he breathed, smiling with relief. I took a step back and stared at him, then glanced at Edward, who just laughed knowingly. Ugh. I hate not seeing the future. Shouldn't I be fine now that the wolves are gone? I shook my head to clear it then looked back at the new vampire. "Who are you? Why are you so happy to see me?" I turned and pouted to Jasper, "What was this surprise Edward was talking about? Does he have something to do with it?"

Edward and Jasper exchanged glances. "Yes," Jasper said after a while, "but... it's complicated."

"Well then. How about we all come inside and then we'll talk?" Esme suggested. Carlisle nodded, taking her hand in his and heading back towards the house, the rest of us following suit. Lucas trailed behind us rather cautiously and I could feel him staring at me as I walked back to the house with Jasper. It's like... like he knows me or something. And then I gasped. Could... could he possibly be someone from my past?! As if in answer, Edward's mouth twitched up in a slight smile as he heard my thoughts. So _this_ must be the surprise. Someone from my past! Lucas... the name wasn't familiar at all. He wasn't even mentioned in any of the documents from the asylum nor the documentation where I discovered my sister's history. Who is he?! I wished I had my premonitions now more than ever!

Once we all stepped into the house, we gravitated towards the seating in the main living room, Jasper and I claiming one of the plush armchairs. I was nearly bouncing out of my seat as I waited for everyone to take a seat. Lucas was left standing rather awkwardly facing the family. Esme noticed this and, being the wonderful motherly figure that she is, got up and ran out of the room to fetch another chair. She came back within seconds carrying another huge, armchair like the one Jasper and I were sitting in. It must have come from one of the reading rooms. Esme gently set it down beside Lucas. He looked to her and thanked her quietly. Carefully, as if he was afraid he might break it lest he sit down to quickly, took a seat facing the family. Of course that is a complete possibility for a vampire: he very easily _could_ break the chair. However that is mostly a newborn-thing. And judging by the way he was able to refrain from attacking Bella, he definitely was _not_ a wild newborn.

Still, I noticed that Edward had Bella as far away from him as possible while still sitting with us in the living room. I turned my attention back to this new vampire as did everyone else in the room. Glancing quickly between my three brothers as if for reassurance, he began his explanation. "My name is Lucas... and... well, how should I put this..." he looked to Emmett and then to Jasper and then to me, "I've been searching for you for decades, Alice," he said tenderly, looking at me with... love? in his eyes?

My eyes widened and I turned on Jasper's lap to look at him. What was he hiding from me? He was okay with this?! He's always so overprotective! I slowly turned back to Lucas and waited for him to continue. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and I were all on the edge of our seats.

"Ever since you were changed and lost all of your memories, I..." he stopped, his voice catching in his throat. He knows about my memory loss? How? I shifted in Jasper's lap, eager to hear the rest of his story.

"I devoted my second life to finding you again. That and avoiding the Volturi," he said. I stiffened up at the mention of the Volturi. Did they have something to do with my memory loss? I looked to Edward. Had he been keeping something from me since we've been to the Volturi? Surely if they had seen me, memories of my past involvement with them would have crossed their minds? I looked hard at Edward, but he just raised his eyebrows and shrugged. He didn't know anything about the Volturi's involvement. This is so confusing.

"Alice," Lucas said in a soft, clear voice, his eyes penetrating my own, "My name is Lucas. Lucas Brandon. I am your biological twin."

Twin. I had a twin. My mind, always so good at accepting the future, could not process this piece of my past. I had a twin. I HAD A TWIN! Slowly a smile began to spread across my face. Carlisle and Esme were staring, dumfounded at Lucas. Rosalie as well. I rose from the armchair and stood in front of Lucas. My brother. Before he could say anything more, I tackled him with one of my pixie hugs.

This is the second-best day of my immortal life! The first being the day I met Jasper, of course. I had a _brother! A twin!_ I pulled back and examined his face. Aside from the red eyes, we looked a lot alike. He had the same black hair as me and share my height as well! You could definitely see that we were twins. _But... how? How did he find me? Why did it take this long? Did he loose his human memories too? Does he remember our past? Does he have a special ability too? Is it like mine? Where has he been? Has he been happy? Has he had a good life?... Does he regret being a vampire? How does he know the Volturi? Is he in trouble with the Volturi?_

All these questions and more spun around in my mind at once. But all I could think to say was, "I love you."

He blinked once and then pulled me back in for a hard hug. "I love you too, sis. And I've missed you _so_ much," he said, his voice thick with emotion.

 **Alright! So I hope you enjoyed their reunion! Do you think Alice reacted how she should have! Please share your opinion! And now: the new story. It is called** ** _Fractured Fairytales: Alice in Wonderland_** **. I'm really excited for it, so please give it a chance just like you have for this one.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I am so very excited for this story AND my new story that you guys should really check out some time! It's already available and has several chapters up and ready to read. Cliff hangers and twists just like this one, haha. So... sorry for the long wait, but I've had a bit of a writer's block. Thanks for being so supportive! Here's the next chapter. :) Reviews are always appreciated! wink, wink.**

Chapter 23: (LPoV)

I had my sister in my arms. I finally found her. She's safe. I released her and she invited me for a tour of the house. Or mansion. Man, they sure had some money. That's when I noticed that they were all wearing very expensive brands of clothing. Everyone  
except for Bella, that is. She was standing there in a t-shirt and jeans with holes in the knees. I refocused my attention back to Alice who was now showing me her and Japer's bedroom. The room was spotless. A four poster bed was at the center with  
a dark wood dresser along one wall and a walk-in closet on the other. Huge windows were covered by silky lavender curtains that draped elegantly to the floor. The whole room displayed a well-designed array of purple and cream coloring. It looked nice  
with the dark wood.

She went on to show me the rest of the house, which was just as refined. I did notice that Edward was the only one who didn't have a bed. He simply had a rather expensive black leather couch and a wall of CDs. The view from his room was great though.  
It showed a view of their seemingly endless backyard.

For the rest of the evening, we all spent our time sitting by the creek behind their house. It was nice. Not having to hide. I hadn't relaxed like this... well I don't think I've ever relaxed like this since I became a vampire.

I looked back over at Alice who sat tucked in Jasper's strong, scarred arms. I sighed as I realized that sooner or later I would have to explain why she lost her memories... I was not looking forward to reliving that. Edward glanced sideways at me as  
he caught my wondering thoughts. I quickly redirected them.

W _hat nice weather._ I thought hurriedly instead. I saw Edward smirk and return his attention back to Bella as he pulled her close. He buried his face in her neck and I heard her giggle as she softly ran her fingers through his bronze hair. _Not even afraid when his fangs are right at her neck... wow. She sure is special. Edward's lucky to have a girl like her._ Edward  
looked up slightly and smiled in my direction before returning his full attention back to Bella. Esme eventually brought out a little picnic basket for Bella as the sun began to set. I watched as she grinned widely and opened up the basket. She pulled  
out a sandwich, an apple, and this weird tube thing that had some sort of brown, bubbly liquid inside. The label had the word "Coke" on it. I cringed my nose. It looked disgusting.

Bella seemed to like it though. She sat here, completely comfortable, surrounded by a bunch of vampires. She knew what we are and yet she has no fear... All of the Cullens seemed to absolutely adore her... _well, maybe the blonde one not so much..._ They  
watched her finish eating and Esme took the empty picnic basket back inside.

Wanting to get to know them a little more, I slowly inched my way closer towards Bella and her vampire family. I could see Edward tense slightly as I moved forward, but he did not stop me. Alice danced over to me and grabbed my hand, dragging me over  
to sit next to her and Jasper. A small smile spread across my face.

Suddenly a buzz was heard and Bella reached into her pant pocket. From her pocket came a small silver box. It kept buzzing. Her eyes lit up as she tapped the box and held it to her ear. "Hello? Angela?" she said with a smile gracing her lips.

 _Angela? I looked around. No one here was named Angela._ I couldn't smell anyone approaching... _Oh... It seems as if she is talking to the box. She has a box named Angela?_ Edward covered his mouth with a hand and I saw his shoulders shake.  
He was _laughing_ at me! I frowned slightly. What is this special silver box thing?

Edward explained in a voice that was too low for Bella to pick up, "It's called a cell phone, Lucas. Humans use them to talk to each other when they are not in the same place."

Bella continued to talk to this 'cell phone'. "I know. I'm sorry I left without an explanation. It was an emergency." A voice that I'm sure would sound muffled to any human who tried to listenin,began to reply. It was a soft, melodic voice,  
"I was worried sick when you never showed up to school!" she lightly scolded. I could tell that she was very kind-natured despite her scolding. "I'm not sure when I'll go back," Bella said, frowning slightly. "I can bring your assignments over tomorrow  
if you'd like? I've been collecting them from all your classes, but when I come over to your house, you aren't there. Are you there now?" her sweet voice asked eagerly. Bella blushed a little before responding into the silver box- I mean cell phone,  
"Um. Actually. I'm over at Edward's house," her face reddened even more. I quickly held my breath, just in case. I heard a ringing laughter come from the girl named Angela, "Oh. I see. I'll come by tomorrow, okay? Bye!" "Okay. Goodbye Angela," Bella  
laughed as she slowly laid the phone down beside her. The sweet voice had stopped coming from the box.

We all sat for a little while longer as the stars began to twinkle in the sky. I looked up, marveling at their natural beauty. On most nights, the stars had been my only company. Many a night I would be lurking the streets with no one around and no place  
to go. It was at times like this that I had wished my vampire body would have allowed me to sleep under the glistening stars. At least it would have been an escape from my cursed reality, if only for a little while. As I sat, enjoying the newfound  
companionship and the reunion with my sister, I smiled to myself. _Nothing could ruin this day._

For a while we all just sat around and listened as the creatures of the night began to awaken. Owls hooted in the trees and occasionally a small rodent would scamper through the grass. It was all very peaceful. _If only this could last forever_ ,  
I thought contentedly.

Out of nowhere, we heard a loud pounding on the front door followed by a stench that seemed vaguely familiar. Edward froze and everyone's head snapped up to look at him, "Oh dear God..." he muttered before flying back into the house, everyone following  
swiftly behind.

Getting to the front door, he threw it open to reveal a guy who smelled an awful lot like Phil had. It was a little different, but I could smell the resemblance. And they both smelled awful. Bella finally approached the door, "Jacob!" she said, shocked.

style="text-align:center;"Jacob was breathing heavily and a panicked look was in his eyes. "Seth," he gasped, shaking violently, "Seth. He's gone! He was... he was taken," he said, his voice heavy with fear and anger, "There was blood... _Seth's blood_ and _Victoria's scent_ ,"  
he said darkly.

There was a thick, deadly silence that penetrated the air.

 **I know, I know. I'm so evil. Sorry, but you know how much I enjoy leaving cliff hangers! Please feel free to comment and rant about how much you hate Victoria, lol.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A lot of info up ahead in the next couple of chapters! Anyone curious about Lucas/Alice's past?**

Chapter 24: (JPoV)

I was standing in the doorway of the bloodsuckers' house, gripping the frame to keep myself upright. Seven pairs of eyes gaped at me, reflecting the same fear that boiled inside of me. _Seth is missing. And VICTORIA is behind his disappearance._

"Blood?" Bella murmured quietly, her face paler than I've ever seen. Almost as pale as her bloodsuckers. Almost.

I nodded as I recalled what had just happened moments before, knowing that Edward would be able to see for himself. _Paul, Shilah, and I were about to go on our routine border patrol when we heard Seth's howl. All three of us ran into the woods and phased into wolves, but we only felt the presence of Seth's mind for a moment before it was gone. We raced through the trees towards where Seth's scent led, calling the rest of the pack as we ran. I got there first. We had arrived in a particularly dense part of the forest. Victoria's scent was everywhere, in all directions. There were other vampires with her, but none that I had ever smelled before. And in front of me... was a pool of blood. Scraps of sandy-colored fur were snagged in the trees nearby. But there was no body. No sign of Seth. Or Victoria. They were gone. Once all of the pack had arrived, we split up, searching the forest. And that's when I came here._

Edward was looking at me, appalled by what he had seen in my thoughts. I knew that Seth had always been one of the bloodsuckers' favorites out of the wolves. Heck, he was one of my favorites too! He was a lot better than his sister, Leah. _I still can't believe she phased._

I shook my head, wearily looking back at everyone until I met a pair of burgundy eyes. I jumped back instinctively, a low growl coming from my throat. "Who's that?!" I spat, "He could have been one of the ones that took Seth!" I yelled incredulously, anger evident in my voice.

In a fraction of a second, Alice sped out the door and appeared in front of me, giving me a hard slap to the face. "Don't you DARE accuse my brother of kidnapping Seth!" she hissed.

I stood there for a moment, stunned. I touched my face where she slapped me; it still stung. Then I realized what she said and turned back to the rest of them, "You added _another_ one? _!_ I thought Bella was the last one?! Does the treaty mean nothing to you guys?!" I asked, aiming my question at Carlisle. Instead of answering, Carlisle simply raised an eyebrow then looked at Alice who had taken a small step back from me. All eyes were on Alice, but hers was on this new vampire.

"We did not change him, Jacob. We found him. His name is Lucas. Lucas Brandon. My biological twin brother," she said as she smiled at the red-eyed vampire. _Biological? Twin?_ "You mean you two are actually... related?" I gawked.

"By venom and by blood," Lucas nodded his head. At that, every vampire's head snapped to look at Lucas, so Bella and I looked as well. "By venom, too?" Alice asked, her eyes wide with curiosity. Lucas shifted his gaze from Alice as I saw despair cloud his eyes. "Yes," he whispered.

Carlisle then cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention, "Perhaps we should go inside? There seems to be a lot we need to discuss."

Everyone then walked through the house and into the living room. I immediately took one of the armchairs so that I wouldn't have to sit next to any bloodsuckers. Once everyone had found a seat, Carlisle spoke, "First off, Jacob," he said, turning to me, "we _will_ find Victoria, and we _will_ find Seth. You have our oath, but first, it seems we have another matter to discuss," he said solemnly. I nodded, relaxing a little, knowing that these vamps were still on our side. I was told to wait with the Cullens until the others report back.

"Lucas?" Carlisle prompted gently. Lucas looked from Carlisle to Alice and then to the rest of us. "I do not know how much you have learned," he began, pain evident in his eyes, "but it is true. I am the one who changed Alice into a vampire." He had everyone's undivided attention. I shifted uncomfortably; I felt like I was intruding, but I dared not leave.

"It all started when we were living in Biloxi. I had gone to the marketplace alone one evening to grab some food for the week. On my way home, it was completely dark. That's when I had noticed a shadow stalking behind me. I quickened my pace, but it was no use. I dropped the bag of food and pulled out a knife from my belt. ' _Who's there?'_ I had asked, to which there was no response. I heard a quick shuffling before a dark figure stood right in front of me, red eyes flashing in the moonlight. I slashed towards it, but it was not bothered in the slightest, ' _Curious. You are brave for a mere human. Quick too. You would be a great addition...'_ he had said longingly. Then he leaned in and whispered in my ear as I stood stock still, ' _I will return in one week, my prize. Do try not to kill too many of them while I am gone?'_ Then I felt him pierce my neck. Thick, hot venom poured into my veins as I screamed," Lucas closed his eyes as he recalled his own transformation. _I wonder who the other guy was?_ I leaned forward in my seat as I waited for Lucas to continue.

"I was found the next morning, lying on the side of the road, with dried blood covering my face and neck. The venom had already started its work, and by the time they got to me, they thought me dead. I could hear the different voices surrounding me, so I held in my screams of pain. When I almost gave in to the scorching pain, I heard you, Alice, running up to me, crying. All I wanted was to reach out to you, but the best I could do was stay silent. I remember them taking my body and laying me down in the ground. Once I was alone again, I began to scream from the pain, which had only worsened. That is, until I heard you," Lucas said softly, looking at Alice, "You were sobbing from somewhere above me. In my subconscious state, I focused on your cries to keep me sane," he said.

"You stayed at my grave from dawn till dusk every day, and at night I would cry out in pain. This is how I kept track of time. After three days, the pain subsided and I was able to open my eyes once again. The first change that I noticed was my newfound strength as I dug my way out of the grave. Luckily, it was night and no one was around. I hid out in the forest after that, trying to contain my growing thirst. Despite my efforts," Lucas coughed, and ruffled his hair, slightly ashamed," Biloxi didn't have a cemetery groundskeeper anymore..."

"Anyway, once the sun began to rise, Alice returned to my grave and I watched as she wept, placing fresh flowers against the headstone. Every day I would return to watch her, wishing that I could step out and show her that I was okay. Strangely enough, I was not very tempted by her blood, even in my newborn state," he said, staring down at his hands as he continued, "Soon enough a week had gone by since I had been bitten. That night, the figure from before appeared in front of me once again. I could see him a lot clearer now, with my enhanced vision. I remember how his crimson eyes gleamed as he admired his new 'creation'," Lucas shuddered at the memory, "He then lowered his dark hood to reveal long, black hair and a pasty, white complexion. He reached out his hand, ' _May I?'_ he asked."

 **There's the first half of Lucas's back story! Please tell me what you guys think! It gave me chills just writing it.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for the reviews/favs/follows! I'm glad you guys seem to share my dislike of Aro. So when I said that the last chapter was the first half of his story... well, I realized that there was a lot more that needed to be told... so let's call that part one. Here's part two:**

Chapter 25: (LPoV)

Everyone around the room gasped in shock, even Edward. I had refused to think of my past until now. Esme looked at me with pity, "Aro was the one to change you?"

I lowered my gaze, "Yes. He did. He grabbed my hand that night, a week after I had changed. That was the first time I had looked straight into his eyes. It was then that I discovered my new power. As he saw my entire past, I too, saw glimpses of his. _'Ah, what a priceless gem I've found,'_ he had said greedily after grasping my hand. _'I shall send Alec and Jane to babysit you in your newborn stages. Then you shall join the Volturi, yes?'_ Aro cocked his head to the side as he asked, a demented grin spreading across his face. Aro then left again once Alec and Jane showed up to watch over me. The two of them..." I shivered involuntarily as I recalled my first year as a vampire, "They are little _demons_. What you endured in Volterra, Edward, was _nothing_ compared to what they inflicted upon me during my first year. They did not favor the possibility of another set of vampire twins." I saw Edward flinch as mental images of the tortures I endured briefly flashed through my head.

"I survived my first year, however I avoided being anywhere near Alice. I did not want her to endure the same fate as I. From what I could tell, Aro was mildly interested in her, but he did not know Alice's true potential at the time. So of course, neither had I. Once a year was up, I was taken to Volterra castle. By that time, I had a pretty good grasp on my new ability. I was able to gather a lot of information from the devil twins. So, once I arrived in Volterra, I knew everyone's name and all about their special ability, since most of them seemed to have one," I paused, looking around to see that everyone had their eyes glued to me.

I shifted in my seat and prepared to tell them about what went on in Volterra, "Two vampires were not there when I had arrived in Volterra: Heidi and Demetri. They had gone 'fishing' is what the others had told me. They showed me to my room and tried to coax me into wearing a very dark grey cloak. Had I been a human, I would have said it was black."

Edward looked surprised, "That dark? They only give those to the elite guard. That is what they had offered me as well. He must have really coveted your ability."

I grimaced, nodding. "Yeah, he did. Anyway, I was called into the throne room to formally meet the three Volturi members. A vampire named Chelsea had escorted me before leaving the four of us alone. _'Lucas, you are not wearing your cloak?'_ Aro frowned, extending his hand out, intending to grab mine.

As I quickly pulled away, Heidi burst through the throne room doors, distracting Aro, _'Pardon the interuption, Master, but Demetri and I were able to find her. She is with the other... tourists. Shall I bring her in?"_ Heidi asked inquisitively, glancing sideways at me before turning her attention back to Aro.

His eyes gleamed as if he had just won the lottery. _'Ah! Yes! Bring her in!'_ he grinned widely, his burgundy eyes flashing in excitement."

I realized that I had started shaking as I was retelling my past. Alice got up out of the chair that she was sharing with Jasper to give me a hug. But it just made me feel worse. Alice... I've hurt her so much... She doesn't even remember... I took a deep breath as she pulled away and sat down with Jasper once again.

"Heidi nodded her head and disappeared for a moment before she returned with... with Alice in her clutches. She shoved her into my arms as I stood there, shocked and completely horrified. She then turned on her heel and retreated from the room. My worst nightmare had come true. _'Ah. Once again reunited with your beloved brother...'_ Aro said with a wicked gleam in his eyes as he watched us from where he sat. A _lice_ slowly raised her head up to look into my face. Confusion followed by a look of pure terror crossed her features. ' _You're... You... You are dead! I saw them bury you! I saw your dead body! How...'_ She cried, backing away from me. _'This isn't real... You are dead. I've gone crazy. Why do you have bright red eyes?' She said, shaking with fear and shock._

 _'Well, what are you waiting for, brother?'_ Caius sneered, ' _Change her already, I am getting bored. Humans are such... pests,'_ he spat, glaring at Alice, who shrunk away, trembling.

' _NO!'_ I had screamed. It was then that I felt it. This overwhelming urge to protect her. I scooped her up into my arms and glared up at the three Volturi members. ' _Not my sister,'_ I snarled. Almost as if it was instinct, a shield-like force erupted from me. As the force hit them, their eyes instantly clouded over and I watched as all of their memories of Alice and I began to dissolve from their minds. While their eyes were still clouded, I cradled Alice in my arms and raced out of Volterra castle, praying that I had distracted them long enough to escape," I said quietly, failing to hide the pain in my eyes.

"Oh, Lucas," Esme sighed, "You destroyed the Volturi's memory of you and Alice?" she whispered.

I gulped and nodded, "Yeah, I did. We ran from Volterra- thank heavens it was at night - and took the first plane back to Biloxi. The whole time Alice would not even look at me. The moment our plane touched down, she ran home with tears streaming down her face. I stood in the shadow of our house and listened as she cried to our father. She rambled on about how she had seen me, back from the dead with glowing red eyes.

My eyes burned as I listened to her frightened voice, but I couldn't shed a tear. I occupied myself by standing guard below her window, keeping watch in case we had been followed. All night, I heard her crying and mumbling to herself," I said as I put my head in my hands.

After a moment, I lifted my head, "The next day, Father took her to the asylum," I whispered, haunted by the memories.

 **Part three** **should** **conclude the story of Lucas/Alice's past. No promises though! I hope you guys are still enjoying the story! (And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Phil, Charlie, and Billy! Or Angela...)** ** _***Lucas's powers reacted similarly to Bella's in BD when she shielded Edward and all of their allies against the Volturi. It was out of instinct. When the force hit Aro, Caius, and Marcus, the removal of memories temporarily clouded/blinded their vision allowing Lucas and Alice to escape. No one else was in the throne room at the time.***_** **Hope it's not too confusing. If you have any questions or need anything clarified, feel free to ask!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! Here is the final addition of Lucas's past! (With plenty more chapters to come!)**

Chapter 26: (APoV)

My eyes widened as I listened to my brother tell his story. "So that's why Father put me in the asylum..." I whispered to myself.

Lucas's eyes were full of pain as he met my gaze, "That isn't the end of our story either," he said, directly to me. I leaned forward, Jasper's arms wrapped comfortingly around my waist.

"He admitted you into the asylum. After you were placed in a room and left alone, I climbed through the barred window- It was easy enough to bend. At first, you started to scream before I put my cold hand over your mouth and begged you to hear me out. I took my hand away and explained what had happened to me. I showed you the scar on my neck from where Aro had bitten me. Eventually, I coaxed you out of your fear and you began to open up to me again. It was as if nothing had changed," Lucas said with a wistful smile.

"I would hop in through your window at night when no one was around and we would talk for hours. At dawn, I would hide in the shadows, watching over you. This continued on for several days before you mentioned your trip to Volterra. You had received a letter that gifted you a free tour of Volterra Castle, airfare included. After succumbing to depression from my death, you thought this would be a good way to cheer yourself up and clear your head," he explained to me, "You and a bunch of other tourists had gathered at the square in front of the clock tower. Heidi and Demetri were your 'tour guides.' They herded you into a chamber below ground where they pulled you aside before the others were escorted by Demetri into a long hallway. Then the doors slammed shut and you heard their screams. After that, Heidi disappeared for a moment, then came back and dragged you into the throne room... and that is when you met me," Lucas mumbled faintly.

"After hearing your story, I froze. Realization dawned on me. You had met Demetri. He had smelled you. Your scent was still in the throne room when we had escaped. _He remembered you and he could track your mind._ I began to panic and sure enough, you got a vision that night where you saw Demetri leaving Volterra to track you down. A man named James was accompanying him," Lucas said, his voice seething in anger.

"I immediately broke you out of the asylum and we fled Biloxi, trying our hardest to at least cover up our scent. This threw James off and the two split up, searching. Demetri had the advantage: no matter how well we covered your scent, he could still 'taste' your mind. Slowly he began to close the gap." I gasped and held my breath, waiting to hear what had happened to us.

"We had stolen a small speedboat and were speeding through the ocean when you saw that Demetri would find us by nightfall if nothing changed. That's when..." Lucas squeezed his eyes shut, "That's when you begged me to change you and wipe your memory. That way, he could no longer track your mind," he whispered, pain consuming his emotions once again. It must have killed him to do that...

"I'll never forget hearing you scream. Knowing that I was the one to take your life..." He cried, tearlessly, "And I almost lost control. I was barely out of my newborn stage," Lucas said, his shoulders shaking ever so slightly. But he continued, nonetheless," Demetri lost both your scent and the 'taste' of your mind. He must have assumed that you were dead. From the moment I initiated your transformation, I was constantly erasing your memory of the fiery pain. I couldn't stand to see my sister writhing in pain because of what I had done. We stayed on the boat for another day before docking on an uncharted island somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle. It was unpopulated. Making sure to stay in the water, I carried your body and laid you on the shore. Another day had passed. That is when I saw James emerge from the water, soaked from head to toe, a deep scowl on his face. Once he realized that his prey was no longer edible and that he was still no match for my superior strength, he stormed away, back into the ocean. I was a fool to think that he had simply given up. Regardless, your transformation was coming to an end, so I began wading further and further out into the sea, still erasing memories of the pain until I heard your heart stop. Never to beat again. I sank below the waves and swam away, knowing that the sudden bombardment of senses would easily drown out what little of my scent remained on the island. Not that you would have known it was mine anyway." Lucas said sadly.

I watched Lucas looking down at the floor desolately and asked softly, "Why did you leave me?" A guarded expression masked his face, "You were better off without me. Your scent changed once you became a vampire. Mine was exactly the same as when I was in Volterra. They could still find me. You looked different. The asylum had cut your hair short and the transformation had changed you as well. Those who saw you probably would not recognize you. But if I stayed, you would never be safe. You would have never had a chance to live freely. So I left to protect you from their clutches, hoping that one day I could see you again," he said, still refusing to look up from the floor.

"I went back to Biloxi. To cover up for the escape from the asylum, I altered everyone's memory. Your admissions date to the asylum also became the date engraved onto your tombstone. The grave was placed beside my own. An empty tomb. Everyone who came in contact with you at the asylum was given false memories. All encounters with you forgotten. After I had settled things with the asylum, I paid one last visit to our old house. And that's when I had realized how foolish I was," Lucas said through gritted teeth.

"James had not taken the loss of his prey lightly. He sought revenge. And since he could not kill me, he... He killed our father, Alice."

I was stunned. Shocked. At a loss for words. "And that's the end of my story," he finished despondently, "From then on, I have spent the rest of my second life avoiding the Volturi."

The room was dead silent as I momentarily mourned the untimely death of my father. My past... was so much more complicated than I had thought.

"Thank you, Lucas," Carlisle murmured quietly, "for sharing this with us." He paused, "Any family of Alice is a family of mine. You are free to stay with us. However, I must warn you: the Volturi is keeping tabs on us ever since we visited Volterra."

A small grin spread across Lucas's face, "I would love to be a part of a family again. To be with Alice again. Forget the Volturi. We're not on our own anymore," Lucas said, his voice full of hope as he looked at me sitting happily with Jasper and the rest of my family.

"I've been in hiding for far too long." He said, cheering up. Emmett chuckled, breaking the solemn mood, "Yeah, you wimp! Be a man!" Lucas quickly whirled his head around and playfully stuck his tongue out at Emmett. "Hey!" Emmett yelled as he ran at Lucas, ready to tackle him. Lucas quickly jumped up, the corners of his mouth forming a small smile.

"Boys! Take it outside!" Esme hollered.

"Aww. Yesss mom..." Emmett pouted, rolling his eyes as he tugged Lucas outside. Jasper soon followed with a smirk across his face.

Esme sat back down next to Carlisle and sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, "I think he'll fit in just fine," she smiled warmly.

Edward stood up with Bella now asleep in his arms. Without a word, he carried her up the stairs and into his bedroom, where we had set up a mattress for her.

Jacob rubbed his eyes and looked at us sullenly, weariness and grief showing on his face. "We have a spare bedroom upstairs if you would like it," Carlisle offered him. Jacob nodded his head sleepily. He slowly got up and followed Carlisle up the stairs. Now it was just me, Rose, and Esme in the room. I went over and sat down next to Esme, letting her stroke my hair softly. Closing my eyes and taking in my mother's sweet scent, I heard the soft melody of Clair de Lune drifting from upstairs.

 **Lucas's story is now complete. How are you guys liking Lucas? What do you think will happen next? Let me now! If anyone was wondering why Demetri could track Alice but not Lucas, it was because he had never actually met Lucas; Lucas only knew about him by looking at other Volturi members' pasts. Thanks for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Now that you know Lucas's backstory... back to the present! Let's get this story rolling...Next chapter. (And I bet you didn't see this one coming!) Hope you like surprises! (Due to the surprise, I will be switching to a different PoV in this chapter.)**

Chapter 27: (AnPoV)

 _So... Bella was over at Edward's house? Did that mean he finally came back?! I sure hoped so. It was so sad to see Bella moping around all the time. She needed to be happy. And guessing from how she answered the phone... I was right._ I smiled softly. The Cullens were back in town.

I clutched her stack of assignments in my hands as I walked out of my front door and headed to my tiny, little car. Placing her work in the passenger seat next to me, I drove off heading towards the woods- and to the Cullens.

Being in Forks, there was never any traffic. I rolled up to their driveway in under ten minutes. For a moment, I just sat there, taking in their stunning home. Shaking my head lightly, I turned my car off, grabbed the papers, and headed up their long, beautifully paved driveway that lead to a garage the size of my entire house. My knuckles had barely touched the door when it swung open to reveal a guy that I had never seen before. He had messy, raven black hair and pale skin, like the Cullens. I smiled shyly at him and his eyes grew wide. His hand resting on the doorframe suddenly curled into a tight fist, and he staggered back, as if someone had just punched him in the stomach.

He had dark, obsidian colored eyes that stared back at me as if in shock. I could see that his jaw was clenched and his lips were pressed tightly together. _He was acting strange... I wonder who he was? It was kinda awkward just standing in the doorway though..._

"Hi. My name is Angela... I'm Bella's friend," I told him, and for some reason my cheeks felt warmer. _Gosh, this is so embarrassing!_ I felt my cheeks grow warmer and I nervously tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. Recognition flashed in his dark eyes as he looked me over again. He opened his mouth to speak, "I..." then he gasped, and put a hand over his throat, his face contorting in pain, before he seemed to fall into a trance. His eyes hardened and his mouth opened with a snarl. My trembling hands dropped Bella's papers and they drifted to the ground.

Then, everything happened so quickly that my mind couldn't even comprehend it. I saw a flash of white as he lunged forward. Excruciating pain shot through me as fangs seemed to pierce my neck. I let out a scream and heard footsteps running closer. The last thing I saw before my eyes fluttered closed was the raven haired guy being pulled back by two others, a wild look in his dark eyes. The pain was too much, and I quickly fell. I was unconscious before I even hit the ground.

 *****(LPoV)*****

Red. All I saw was red, her tantalizing scent flooding my mouth as soon as I had tried to speak. _It was the same scent I had smelled in the taxi. That's why I had lost control then. Her scent was_ _a lot_ _stronger now._ My hand flew to my throat as I felt it burn stronger than it ever has before. _I...can't... gotta... resist..._ All thoughts left as the monster within me took over. Before I had even realized it, my fangs were in the girl's neck and her blood was soothing my burning throat. Blood had never tasted so good. The girl let out a scream of pain.

And moments later I was ripped away, my throat burning savagely once more. _Blood. I needed more blood!_ I tried to twist out of the vice-like grips that were restraining me and watched as the girl slowly fell to the ground, her eyes locking with mine before fluttering closed. And then I snapped out of it.

My body went slack and I trembled in horror as I stood staring at the girl, collapsed at my feet. Everything seemed hazy as I watched what happened next. Carlisle sped to her side and looked her over before scooping her up and whisking her inside the house and up the stairs. I fell to my knees, Emmett and Jasper letting go of my arms. And I just stayed there. Staring at the spot where Angela had been seconds before. "I'm a monster..." I cried, my eyes burning. Self-hatred consumed me as I knelt there, disgusted at what I had done. I felt Jasper's gift trying to calm me down, but I clutched my head in my hands, "Stop!" I screamed, "Go away! Leave me alone!" I snarled before my shoulders dropped and I started to sob. Slowly, the rest of the Cullens, including Alice, went inside and I was left kneeling there alone.

Eventually I began to calm myself down, at least a little bit. I still loathed myself. That hadn't changed. _Why am I so upset? I've done things far worse to so many other humans._ As far as I could tell, the girl would be fine... I hadn't killed her at least. _So why am I acting like this? The Cullens slipped up all the time. Until I met the Cullens, I had killed someone every other week! I could just wipe her memory and it'll be like nothing ever happened._ I frowned, looking up to the sky as if it held the answers I was seeking. _Why her? Why does her blood call to me so intensely? Why do I care? Just... why?_

I used to think that vampires couldn't get headaches. I was wrong. So many thoughts and feelings crashed inside my head that I felt it would just explode from the intensity of it all.

My thoughts lapsed back to the girl named Angela. The girl with a beautiful smile and a seemingly warm personality. The girl with a sweet, caring voice. The girl with captivating dark brown eyes, hidden behind her glasses. The girl that I had almost _murdered_. The girl that Carlisle was now desperately trying to save because I had so carelessly lost control. _How could I be so stupid?_

As I sat there, confused by my very own thoughts, I smelled Edward approaching me cautiously. I tensed as he got closer, but said nothing. He quietly sat down next to me. For a long while we just sat there, letting the silence fill the air. After several minutes, not taking his eyes off of his hands, Edward murmured, "I heard your thoughts, Lucas. You never meant to hurt her, I know. It's hard sometimes, resisting the temptation. I know how it feels."

I looked over at him, incredulous, "No. No, you _don't_ know how it feels!" I felt myself shaking, "You can't. It wasn't just a random loss of control! I… I felt her blood calling to me…like… never mind. You wouldn't understand," I said roughly, turning my back on him as my eyes started to burn again. _But why do I care?_ The thought popped up in my head again and wouldn't go away.

Edward sighed softly before he spoke, "Lucas," he said, and I could feel his eyes staring at my back. Reluctantly, I glanced over at him and met his golden eyes, "I _do_ understand. I've seen your thoughts and the same thing happened to me. She, Angela, is what vampires would call your la tua cantante. Her blood calls to you more than any others. It's very rare to find one's singer," he told me, his voice still rather hushed.

I shifted and let out my breath, "What happened? When you met your la tua cantante? Did you attack the person?" I asked.

Edward grimaced, pain flashing in his eyes, and I resisted the temptation to just pluck the memory from his mind, "My singer? No. But almost. It took everything I had not to kill her. I seriously contemplated killing the entire class in order to taste her blood that sang to me. But, no. I resisted. I'm not sure how, but I did. I just… I just looked into her innocent brown eyes and I knew that I couldn't kill her," Edward said, his eyes staring off, as if remembering a bittersweet memory, "And that's how we first met. Bella and I. Not the best way to meet the love of your life. Trying to kill her," he laughed half-heartedly, turning his eyes back to me.

My jaw dropped and I gaped at Edward, for a moment forgetting my guilt. "Bella is your singer? But how? You guys… How do you do it? Does it get any easier?" I asked, in awe.

Edward smiled grimly, "No. It never got easier. And the closer we became, the harder it was. It's torture, yes. But it's worth every second," he whispered, his eyes clouded with pain and regret, "I never should have left her."

There was another moment of silence before he looked me right in the eyes, "Don't make the same mistake with Angela."

With that, he stood up and went back into the house, leaving me once more alone with my thoughts.

 **First Seth and now Angela. So... Do you guys still like Lucas? (I hope so!) Please review and tell me what you guys think! As always, if you guys have any questions or need anything cleared up, just ask!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I am again splitting the chapter between two points of view: Charlie and Jacob. Hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving! Enjoy.**

Chapter 28: (ChPoV)

It's been days since I last heard from Bella or the Cullens… My hand itched toward my phone. _Should I call? No, this is ridiculous. I just need to relax. Maybe Billy and I can go fishing today. We haven't gone fishing in a while…_ My hand grasped my phone and I punched in Billy's home phone number as I took another bite out of my donut. _How cliché…_ I chuckled to myself. I had the day off from the station, so at least I wasn't wearing my _uniform_ while eating the donut. Bella would never let me hear the end of it. I smiled sadly, missing my only daughter.

There were several dull rings as I waited patiently for someone to pick up. After a few rings, I heard someone rasp, "Hello?" The voice was filled with grief and abandoned hope. I immediately furrowed my eyebrows, "Jacob? Is that you? Where's Billy? I was thinking we could go fishing today…" I answered, trailing off, wondering if something was wrong.

There was a sharp intake of breath before I got my answer, "Charlie… Billy c-can't go f-fishing. He's really sick and he can't even get out of bed... And Charlie?" he asked, sorrow glazing his voice. My heart leapt up in my throat at the news about Billy, "Yes, Jacob?" I asked, almost too afraid to hear the answer. "Don't come near La Push. It's dangerous. Actually, don't even go over to the Cullen's. It's not safe right now. Just… just stay inside," he warned ominously. My heart started pounding out of fear and then a thought stuck me like lightning and I shuddered, "Do… do you… _know_?" I asked in a hush whisper, putting emphasis on the last word. I tried not to be too obvious in case he actually didn't know about the Cullens. There was silence at the end of the phone before Jacob's voice replied in a rather panicked tone, " _Know?_ You _know?!_ About _them_?" he asked in a voice just as low as mine. "Yes," I said slowly, "I know that the Cullens are vampires," I murmured quietly. I heard the phone clatter to the floor on the other end of the line. There was a long moment of dead silence and building tension.

I heard Jacob bend down and grab the phone from off the floor, "You need to stay in the house, Charlie. Don't come out. Shut your blinds, lock your doors, whatever. But _mask your scent_. I don't care how many candles you burn or how many cans of air freshener you use, just _do it_ ," Jacob said, dead serious, before he ended the call.

 _Did this have something to do with Bella?! Was she in danger right now?_ I glanced over at my handgun that I had laid on the table after getting home from work last night. I thought back to when Edward and Bella had come over. They had mentioned an organization... the Volturi. _Did this have to do with them? Is this why they had left so quickly again? If it did... I doubt a handgun would be of much use._ I took a shaky breath. Need to know basis. Stay on a need to know basis. Everything is going to be okay. I took a deep breath and tried my best to clear my thoughts. Candles. Air freshener. Right.

I fumbled through all of my cabinets and drawers searching for as many scent-related items I could find. After rummaging through several places, I finally found the stuff I was looking for: Renee's old collection of holiday candles that I had never bothered to toss out. I have never been more thrilled about candles in my life. I placed the candles all around the house, lighting them as I went. Before long, the potent smell of holiday spices burned in my nose. Renee and her candles... especially around the holidays. I shook my head, remembering how she always insisted on buying new holiday scents, the majority of which had ended up in the drawer that I had discovered a few minutes ago. I wonder how long burning the candles will cover up my 'scent'... _What even is my 'scent'? Scent as in, like shampoo scent? Do they know what kind of shampoo I use? That's weird._

 _Need to know basis. Gotta stay on a need to know basis._ Once all of the candles were lit and placed around the house, I grabbed a half-empty can of air freshener and began spraying around the trimming of the house. After all that, I dropped down on the couch and stared at the blank TV screen. Usually, I wouldn't hesitate to turn on the sports channel and kick back to watch whatever game was on... But now... _Now all I could think about was my little Bella. Had something happened to her? Was she okay? No... She's fine... Jacob would have said something if she wasn't. But Billy... Jacob had said that he was really ill... For the first time since joining the police force... I feel helpless. Lost._

 **(JPoV)**

My hands were trembling as I got off the phone with Bella's father. _What was my world coming to?_ Charlie knows about vampires, Bella's gonna turn into one, Seth is probably dead just like the other wolves that have disappeared lately, and now my dad is becoming increasingly worse with each passing hour. Honestly, I'm afraid he'll never recover… he's just getting worse and worse… As much as I hate to admit it, I need Carlisle's help…. There's no other option at this point.

I picked up my phone again and dialed in his number, flinching when I heard another bought of coughing coming from Dad's room. I heard a rather strained voice on the other end of the line, "Jacob? What is it?" It was Edward who had answered, not Carlisle. "I need to speak to Carlisle… It's… it's about Billy," I said trying to control my voice, hating myself for showing weakness in front of Edward. If it wasn't absolutely necessary, I wouldn't be caught dead begging for the help of a leech. There were a few voices in the background that were muffled before I heard his reply, "I'm sorry, Carlisle is a bit… preoccupied at the moment," he said, keeping his voice even, lacking any emotion, "If you'll excuse—" "Wait!" I yelled, before mentally slapping myself, "Please. You have medical training, don't you?! Please… Dad… Billy…. He's _dying_. I've already lost my mother, I can't lose him too," I pleaded.

"Give me ten minutes." With that, Edward ended the call.

I set down the phone and put a hand over my face. _I can't believe I just asked Edward, of all people, for help._ Another round of coughing came from Billy's bedroom. I looked up and grabbed the medicine bottle on the counter, pouring a little more than what the dosage called for. _This is the third bottle he's gone through this week…_ Taking his medicine cup and a bottle of water, I opened my father's bedroom door.

My father was lying on his quilted bed, still having a coughing fit. I don't know exactly what was wrong, but I knew it was bad. And it's only getting worse. "Hey Dad," I said in a hoarse voice, "Time for medicine again." I saw his face scrunch up at the thought of the bitter-tasting syrup. "That useless stuff!" he said weakly, "Never works. Useless. Useless…." He mumbled indignantly. "Come on, Dad. It's all we have. Edward will be here soon," I said, gritting my teeth, reluctant to admit that I had stooped to begging the Cullens for help.

Billy's eyes narrowed slightly before he blinked and nodded weakly, accepting the cough syrup. "Treaty's not much of a priority now, is it?" he laughed feebly before going into another coughing fit. "No treaty is more important than family. I understand that now, Dad," I choked out, grabbing my father's frail hand in my own, taking back the empty medicine cup. "You're gonna be okay. We all are."

I heard his breathing slow, and watched as he drifted off into a fitful slumber. _Please hang in there, Dad. You're all I have left._


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry… it's been a while. Small Recap: Jacob kinda freaked out that Charlie knows about vampires and went a little overboard telling him to 'mask his scent' with a bunch of candles/air fresheners. He then calls the Cullens because Billy is getting very ill… This chapter jumps back to moments before Lucas's 'mess up'. Bella's PoV.**

Chapter 29: (BPoV)

Esme and I were out in her garden. She was in the middle of showing me her exotic greenhouse and all of the beautiful imported flowers. The new vampire, Lucas, was inside… probably exploring the house while the others were out hunting. Carlisle had given  
him a spare bedroom that had been across the hall from Alice. I'm pretty sure that Jacob had gone home in the middle of the night… I haven't seen him this morning, and I highly doubt that he could fall asleep in a house with eight vampires…. Especially  
with everything that's happened recently. I frowned, thinking about Seth's disappearance. _I really hope he's okay…_

Esme flashed over to refill the watering cans. She was back in a split second and handed one back to me.

She turned to water some of the more tropical-looking plants. As I looked around my heart skipped a beat. There in the corner of her greenhouse was a little patch of purple flowers. Esme came up quietly behind me, "Those were always Edward's favorite.  
He brought them to me one day from the forest…" she said, her eyes turned nostalgically to the tiny clump of purple. The meadow. Edward's meadow. _Our meadow._ My lips curled up in a small smile, remembered how we'd spend hours laying in the  
field of flowers with the sun glimmering down… Where we could just be ourselves…

Esme gently rested her hand on my shoulder. "We've missed you, Bella," she whispered softly as I turned around to look at her motherly expression, "so much." She reached out and touched a strand of my hair, placing a light kiss on my forehead.

Esme suddenly froze, her cold lips still against my forehead. An involuntary chill rippled through me. Her head whipped up towards the house, eyes narrowed in alarm.

"Umm… Esme? What's… what's wrong? What's going on?" I asked in a hushed voice, almost afraid to hear her answer… My blood froze as a horrible thought surfaced… _Victoria?_ I subconsciously bit my lower lip, a habit that I've had since I was little.

style="text-align:center;"Her eyes flashed to look at me, but she gave no answer. Her eyebrows knitted together in worry. She just barely raised her head again to look at the back door to the house before Edward came flying through it, breaking off one of the hinges, and skidding  
to a stop in front of us. "It's Lucas," he said, his skin sparkling bright in the afternoon sun, "he just attacked Angela." My eyes widened in horror, Edward looking at me anxiously, "She'll be fine," he added quickly, "But there's something else…  
Esme," he said, turning to his mom with a mixture of wonder and dread in his now bright, golden eyes, "Angela's blood sings to him. Just as Bella's does to me. He found his la tua cantante."

The late March air sent another shiver running through me. My throat tightened, and my voice came out scratchy and raw, "Where- where is she?" I trembled.

"Upstairs. Carlisle is with her," his eyes shown with pity, "Don't worry. We got to her just in time," he said quietly.

His eyes flickered back to the house and he let out a sigh. "I'll be right back, I better go talk to him or he'll drown himself in self-loathing." He gave me a quick, reassuring kiss on the cheek before zipping back into the house, the words "I love  
you," still tickling my ear.

I blushed before looking down, embarrassed, knowing that Esme was watching me closely. I examined my hands, covered in potting soil that lasted up until my elbows. I'm sure some of it was on my face also, knowing me. Esme chuckled softly, just the  
slightest hint of unease lacing her sweet voice, "Let's get you all cleaned up. Then maybe Angela will be ready for some visitors," she suggested kindly. I nodded my head and we slowly made our way back to the house, the backdoor crookedly hanging  
ajar. I could hear Esme huff when we passed through the doorway- she was not thrilled that Edward had broken her door… and I bet it wasn't the first time that's happened either.

My hands were still shaking as I ran them under the cool faucet water, rinsing off the last of the potting soil. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my racing heart. _Angela's gonna be okay. Carlisle can save her. She's going to be fine…_ I  
bit my lip and blinked back tears. _But what now? Angela's blood has the same effect on Lucas as mine does on Edward?_ I opened the bathroom door and heading up the stairs, determined to check on my best friend.

When I opened the door to Carlisle's study, I saw Angela laying on the table, unconscious, but alive. Carlisle was bent over her, checking her vitals. He looked up when he heard me step into the room, "All of the venom is out of her system. She'll  
make a full recovery in no time," he said gently, stepping back away from the table on which Angela was resting. Alice approached me from where she had been standing by the wall of bookshelves.

"I am so sorry, Bella. I… I couldn't see… There was no warning…" she said, frustration, guilt, and pity practically emanating from her. I shook my head, "Not your fault, Alice," I whispered, my throat tightening as I held back a nervous sob.

style="text-align:center;"Right then, Edward flashed up the stairs, his face set in a grimace. "Lucas is distraught over what happened. And," he paused, his beautiful golden eyes flicking worriedly in my direction, "Jacob called. Billy is just about on his death bed. I need  
to borrow some supplies-" Edward shuffled through a couple of Carlisle's medicine drawers, "and I'll be back soon. Whatever's wrong with Billy, I have a feeling it may have something to do with Victoria. It's just too much of a coincidence," he  
said darkly, taking a few bottles from a couple of the shelves before whisking out of the house.

Rosalie walked into the room looking back over her shoulder as Edward had zipped past. "In my opinion, we should just leave the mutts to deal with their own problems…" she muttered. "Speaking of problems: What are we gonna do about this?" She  
nodded her head toward Angela, who was still out cold.

"I'm going to erase her memories of today," came an anguished voice from the top of the stairs. Lucas walked past Rosalie and into the room, stiffening when he saw Angela. I could see his eyes darken before he squeezed them shut, recollecting  
his control. He strode over to Angela and gently placed his palm on her forehead, his eyebrows knit together in concentration. After a moment, Lucas yanked his hand back as if he had just placed his hand in a scalding fire, his eyes wide with  
shock and confusion.

"I can't do it," he said, staring down at her. "I'm trying, but I can't even see her past… at all." He looked down at his palm, perplexed.

That's when it hit me, and I bit my lip. "It all makes sense," I whispered to myself, running my fingers through my hair as I stood there, shocked.

All eyes in the room snapped up to look at me, before I explained quickly, turning to Alice, "My blood is the hardest for Edward to resist. He can't read my mind. Angela's is the hardest for Lucas. He can't see her past. Alice's powers are linked  
to Lucas's, so she can't see Angela's future either. That's how you couldn't 'see' what was about to happen." My eyes grew big as I began to connect the dots even further, a feeling of dread and anxiety settling in the pit of my stomach. That  
feeling of not being able to hold myself together returned with a vengeance, "What's the one other thing we know that's ever stopped you from having visions, Alice?," I asked, as Alice gave me a weary, confused look. "Wolves…" she answered,  
"But only when they are too close to me or whoever's future I'm trying to glimpse." Alice said slowly, not quite seeing where this was going. I took a deep, shuddering breath, wishing so much that Edward were here to calm me as the truth came  
crashing down around me, "Exactly. For the past few weeks you've been desperately trying to watch for Victoria. But you can't get any real glimpses as to her whereabouts and plans. So, that must mean…" I trailed off, my throat tight, too afraid  
to voice my fear. A collective gasp rippled across the room as the dreadful realization sunk in.

"Seth." Esme breathed, horror and worry etched across her face, accurately mirroring everyone's in the room.

 **I am so so sorry for the extremely long wait. Major Writer's Block. It took me quite a while to piece together exactly how I wanted the ending to go, but I think I've got it all pretty much sorted out. Not to mention when I first tried to add this chapter (and one for my other story) the website thought I was a scammer and wouldn't let me post it. I think it's cuz of my new computer… Anyway, finally got that sorted out (obviously). I know the last few chapters were sorta filler chapters… but hopefully things will pick up soon. I want to let you all know that I will see this story through to the end. There's nothing worse than an unfinished story. And again I am sooo sorry I left you guys hanging for like 10 months. Please continue to review the story and let me know what you guys think! It really inspires me to keep this story alive.**


End file.
